Welcome to Hell
by MrsCenaOrton
Summary: He is a badass that no one dares to cross. She is a victim of the unthinkable. Will he save her? Or will she save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Please be warned this is rated M due to adult language, adult content and frequent cursing! **

Dean was startled awake by the high pitched wail of the security alarm going off. He shot out of bed and grabbed his gun off of the night stand before stalking out of his room. The other guys had been awoken as well and were all leaving their rooms to investigate. Before he could ask any of them if they knew what was going on, the back door was thrown open and all of them men pointed their guns ready to shoot.

"Get in there!" Seth yelled as he threw something wrapped in a blanket onto the floor.

At first Dean assumed it was another animal setting off the alarm, wouldn't be the first time it had happened, but when he looked down at the pile on the floor, he noticed a pair of stiletto pumps sticking out of the blanket.

"Fuck." Dean exclaimed as he shoved his gun into the waistband of his jeans before bending down to the ground. As he slowly unwrapped the bundle he was able to see more and more of the woman. Her tan skin was covered in bruises and her eyes were black and blue. "You son of a bitch!" Dean roared as he lunged towards Seth. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything! She looked like that before I even put my hands on her. The little bitch was trying to break in to the club house!"

"She can barely move you dumb fuck. What the hell did you think she was going to do to a clubhouse full of bikers?"

"I am protecting the club from stupid little snitches, so fuck off Ambrose."

"What did you just say to me?" He seethed as he lunged forward towards Seth, both men crashing to the floor.

Ryback was about to reach down and separate the men, but the front door was thrown open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Roman roared as he strode into the room to take in the scene in front of him. "Both of you enough. Ambrose, you are the fucking vice president I should be able to leave you alone for a night and not have this kinda bullshit happen."

"You idiots!" Marisol screeched as she shoved past the group of men to the bundle on the floor. The women looked up at her like a deer in headlights, Marisol had never seen such fear like that on the face of anyone before. "Hi sweetie. My name is Marisol. What's yours?"

The woman looked around the room at the large men that lined the room. Some had beards, some had tattoo, some had buldging muscles, but they all had one thing in common, they each held a gun in their hands.

"Mia." She whispered.

"Mia, will you please come with me? I will find you a set of clothes you can change into, you will catch some kind of illness if you keep those wet clothes on." She smiled as she held out her hand.

Mia once again looked around the room, before reaching up to take her hand. She was so tired and so dizzy that as soon as she stood up, she swayed back and forth ready to fall over at any moment. Dean stepped in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Prospect, get over here and help Marisol with her." Dean ordered and Wade jumped to the task.

As soon as the women had disappeared down the hallway, Roman looked from Dean to Seth not knowing what to say. "Randy, tell me what happened between theses two." He ordered as he looked over at the tattooed man leaning against the wall.

"About fifteen minutes ago the security alarm went off. We all grabbed our guns and went to investiage. We were about to go out there when the door opened and Seth walked in and threw her onto the gound, saying she was trying to break into the club. Dean freaked out and told him he was an idiot and then they went at it." He shrugged.

"And the woman?"

"Like I said before she was sneaking around, trying to break in."

"Roman, you saw her should could barely move! Someone had obviously beaten the shit out of her. And this fucker just tosses her in here and accuses her of trying to break in."

Roman nodded his head as he took in what all three men had told him.

Wade walked back into the room with Marisol on his heels. She did not look pleased one bit as she stalked into the middle of all the men.

"What the hell are you doing leaving her alone? She could be…"

"Could be what, Seth? Stealing the shampoo?" She hissed.

Roman turned towards her, "He could be right…"

She turned her attention towards her fiancé. "She just passed out on the floor, Wade had to physically lift her off of the floor because she was unresponsive."

"Marisol, she could be on drugs or something."

"Seth is right. We don't know anything about this girl." Randy added.

Marisol turned to look at both men. "Seth, it was what four years ago that you were seconds away from being beaten to death by that guy you owed money too. If it was not for the Shield stepping in to save you, you would be dead. And Randy if it was not for the Shield stepping in and taking you in after you became an alcoholic and lost everything, you would probably be dead in a ditch somewhere. You were both in need and were taken in. What makes her different? Is it because she had a vagina, because if that is the case then I'm out." She hissed.

Dean let out a breath, "Let me take her for the night. We can talk to her tomorrow and see what her story is. But I am with Marisol, this woman is in need and I will not throw her back onto the street, before I find out why she was out there in the first place." He announced before disappearing down the hallway. He found her passed out on the couch and gently scooped her into his arms, taking her to his room. He pulled back the covers and slid her softly inside. "You are safe now, Mia." He whispered as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia's eyes shot open as she quickly glanced around at her surroundings, trying to figure out where the hell she was. It took her a few minutes to remember the situation from the previous night. As soon as she remember what had happed, she shot to her feet and immediately began looking for her shoes. She let out a wince when she realized her stiletto pumps would not help her make a quiet escape. Mia grabbed them off of the floor and tucked them under her arm before quietly tiptoeing to the door. She quietly opened it and peaked outside and saw no one. She quickly slid out of the room, making as little noise as possible as she tried to make her escape. She has almost reached the door when she heard a gruff voice from behind her.

"You going somewhere?" He asked.

She turned around to find a tall man walking towards her.

"Ummm I…"

Sensing her apprehension, he changed the subject. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

She did not even have a chance to open her mouth to reply before her stomach growled in response to the thought of food.

He let out a chuckled as he motioned for her to follow him. "Do you like pancakes?"

"Yes, sir." She whispered.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. Terror began to fill her body as she looked up at the man towering over her.

"Sir? Are you calling me old?" He asked with a playful smirk.

All of the tension eased from her body and giggled. "No, it is just polite to respect others."

He let out a chuckle as he looked down at her. "Sweetie, you are currently standing in a biker gang's club house, and you are worried about being polite?"

"I…I really need to get going…"

Once again her stomach did the talking and the man shook his head at her. "Not until you have some breakfast."

She nodded her head and followed him into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools to watch him cook.

"So your name is Mia?"

"Yes si…."

"Wade." He finished without even turning back to look at her, which she was grateful for since her cheeks had heated up in embarrassment. They remained quiet before she finally found the courage to speak.

"So uh where are the others at?"

"They are out doing business."

"And you didn't get to go…you got stuck babysitting me, didn't you?"

He chuckled as he turned around and placed a hot plate of pancakes in front of her. "Something like that. Just be glad it was me, I am the nice one!"

She had stopped listening to him the minute he set the plate down in front of her. She could not remember the last time she had something so delicious in front of her, or anything in front of her for that matter. He handed her a fork and she began shoving it into her mouth.

"Easy, you don't want to make yourself sick." He warned as he set a glass of orange juice down in front of her.

"Thanks!" She replied between bites.

He sat on the stool next to her and simply watched her as she ate. "So what do you do here…can I ask that question?"

He laughed. "Yes you can ask that question. I'm one of the prospects."

"What does that mean?" She asked as she took a sip of her juice.

"That means that I am not an official member of the group yet. I have to earn their respect before I become a full-fledged member.

She looked around to make sure no one was around to hear her. "Do they hurt people?"

Before Wade could answer, the sound of motorcycles surrounding the house echoed on the quiet room. It was only seconds later that the door opened and a group of men stormed inside. Mia did not even realize that she had scooted her chair so close to Wade's that she was practically in his lap.

"Its okay, Mia." He assured her as he patted her hand.

That is the moment that she locked eyes with him…the most perfect man she had ever seen. He had shaggy hair, and the signs of a five o'clock shadow from the night before. But what really caught her attention was his eyes. They were a combination of blue, green and grey, the most unique combination she had ever seen before and they were fixed directly on her.

Her gaze shifted away from him to a woman beside him, it was the woman from the night before.

"Hey Mia! I'm so happy you are awake." She smiled before glaring at Wade.

Wade held up his hands, "Yeah, yeah you want me to move so you can have my seat. I get it!" He groaned as he got up.

Marisol took his vacated seat and looked back at Mia. "So I see he fed you. I am surprise, he normally forgets to feed himself! I guess he must really like you!"

Mia could not help but grin at the woman sitting in front of her. Here was this average height woman, picking on a group of bikers…this woman had balls!

"It was delicious." She looked around the room and her heart began racing as saw men all around doing various things. "I better get going now. Thank you for the hospitality, I greatly appreciate it."

Marisol's brows furrowed in confusion. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yes, I have to get uh...back…" She tried to quickly think of something to say, but couldn't think of anything.

"Well then let me walk you out." She replied.

"Marisol!" Dean hissed.

Marisol shot him an 'I know what I am doing, so shut up and stay out of it' look before leading Mia outside.

"Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me for a second, please."

Mia did as she was asked and look up at the older woman who was looking down at her with concern written all over her face.

"Look me directly in the eyes and tell me you are going back to a safe place, where you will not be harmed."

Mia swallowed hard as she processed the request. Before she could spew a lie, Marisol held up her hand to stop her. "Before you answer that, hear me out. The world does not know the truth about biker clubs, or 'gangs' as they like to call it. While some are bad and do bad things to other people, not all are like that. Motorcycle clubs like ours, are built on respect and trust. We did not put out applications for this job, those men in there all got recruited for various reasons. It is not because they were good at shooting a gun or good in a fist fight, it was because at some point in their lives, they needed a helping hand when they thought they were down and out and had no one else to turn to. You can go in there and ask any one of them where they were before they joined the club, I can guarantee you, they were not living a life of luxury before they came here. Mia, we can help you out, I just need you to be honest with me."

"No, I am not safe." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"You are now." Marisol announced as she pulled they younger woman in to her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he watched Mia walk back inside the club house alongside Marisol. He was ready to kill Marisol for letting Mia go that easily, but he should have known if there was anyone would be able to make Mia feel safe, it would be her.

Marisol cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone this is Mia."

Mia felt her face heat up as all of the men turned around and directed their attention to her. She gave them a small smile before looking at the ground.

"It is nice to meet you, Mia." The man who was with Marisol last night smiled as he extended his hand to her. "I'm Roman, Marisol's fiancé."

Mia's face lit up, "You two are getting married?"

"Yes, and get this…he is the president of the club. I did good huh?" She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at Mia.

"She is power hungry, so watch out for her." Roman whispered, causing his fiancé to elbow him in the side.

"Go make yourself useful and run out to the store and get some stuff for dinner. I am thinking a big barbeque for tonight."

All of the men cheered.

"Barrett, Orton you two go out and get the stuff for dinner." Roman ordered.

Both men hopped up from their seats and headed out the door, taking about how many hamburgers they were going to consume before the night was over. Mia remained quiet as she took in her surroundings. All of these men seemed so happy, like there were one big family. Except for one…

"What is she still doing here? I thought we were kicking her ass out as soon as she got up?" He groaned.

"Last time I checked, I was the president of this club…not you."

"We make group decisions around here. Majority rules." He shot back.

"Yeah, majority does rule." Dean announced as he stood next to Roman.

"I'm telling you all she is nothing but trouble." He hissed as he turned around walked out the door.

Dean looked back to find Mia staring at her feet.

"Don't listen to him."

Her eyes shot up to look at him for a brief second before she tore her gaze away to look at Marisol.

"Would it be okay if we asked you a few questions?" Marisol asked.

Mia's eyes widened in horror and she was seconds away from booking it out the door before she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Dean whispered.

She did not know how to explain it, but hearing those two words coming out of his mouth, gave her a shot of strength and nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's go into my office." Roman announced as he led the way to a room upstairs. Roman took a seat behind the desk, Marisol and Mia took a seat on the couch and Dean leaned against the wall. "We just need to know a few things."

"Go ahead."

"Is your name really Mia?"

"Yes."

"Okay Mia how old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen last week."

All three of them gasped. "You are just a kid!" Marisol cried.

"Where is your family at?" Roman asked.

"They are all dead to me." She replied calmly.

"Did you run away from home?"

"I'm sorry. This is just not something I am ready to talk about yet."

"And you don't have too."

"Thank you, Marisol." She whispered.

"Roman, why don't we clean out the spare bedroom at our house for her? I do not want her to have to stay here, I think it is too overwhelming."

"No, she is going to stay with me." Dean announced. Everyone turned to look at him. "I have a guest bedroom that has never been touched she can use. Besides you have all of your wedding crap scattered all over…talk about being overwhelmed!"

"Is that okay with you Mia?"

"Yes."

"Okay it is settled then. Now Dean I would like you to take her back to your house to get some rest. I trust that you can help clean up her wounds and get her some ice for the swelling?"

"Yes, Marisol I can take care of her." Dean rolled his eyes "Come on Mia."

Mia got up from the chair and walked over to Dean.

"Thank you all for your kindness." She whispered before following Dean out of the room.

The car ride was silent. He could sense her anxiety and he did not want to push her any further. He was lucky enough to have her with him. It was not until her pulled into the driveway that she finally spoke up.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"It is my pleasure. I am glad to get you out of that clubhouse. I don't want you to have to deal with all that bullshit. They are loud and smelly!" He chuckled as he unlocked the door. Before he could warn her, she caught a glimpse of the large dog running full speed towards her. Dean momentarily panicked, fearing that the dog would frighten her, but to his surprise, it had the opposite effect. Dean had never heard a more beautiful sound than the sound of her laughing hysterically as she fell onto her butt with the dog climbing on top of her and giving her kisses.

"Spike! Leave the poor girl alone!" He scolded.

"It's okay I love dogs." She genuinely smiled as she looked at the Husky in front of her.

Dean held out his hand and helped her off of the ground. "He has never done that to anyone before. He must really like you."

"I really like him." She grinned as she scratched his ears.

"Come on let me show you where your room will be." She nodded her head as she followed him up the stairs. "Marisol decorated the room not me!" He groaned as soon as he opened the door to revel a very femalely decorated room.

"I think it is beautiful."

"I am glad you like it. I makes me want to puke." He confessed.

"It's perfect." She smiled.

"Why don't you take a shower, while I get the stuff together to bandage your cuts?"

"I don't have any clothes with me…"

"Marisol was way ahead of you!" He chuckled as he handed her a bag. "She said it had everything a woman could need. No clue what the hell that means, but it should work for you. I'll be outside if you need me."

She went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was a wonder that they did not assume she was some type of drug addict! She looked like she had not slept in days and she was covered in cuts and bruises. "Let's hope a hot shower can fix this mess." She sighed as she turned on the hot water and stepped inside.

The minute Dean heard the sound of the water turn on, his cock twitched. Here is was downstairs as that beautiful woman was upstairs in his shower, naked. He wanted nothing more than to slip in there and help her get clean, but he knew better than to put it with her. He could tell she had a story, she was just not ready to talk about it yet. If anyone knew about keeping things bottled up inside, it was him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stared anxiously at the clock as he debate whether or not to go up and check on her. It had been nearly an hour and he had not heard a peep from her. What if she had slipped and hit her head? What if she was frightened and climbed out the window? His mind was racing with all of the possibilities as he climbed the stairs to check on her. He has just reached the top of the stairs when he heard her screams. He threw the door open and found her asleep in the bed, kicking and punching the air, begging for mercy.

"Mia!" He whispered as he tried to wake her up without starling her. He was beat to the punch when Spike jumped onto the bed and licked her hand until she slowly woke up.

She turned and looked at him, horrified.

"Mia, are you alright?" He asked.

She furiously nodded her head, trying to keep the tears at bay as her heart beat uncontrollably in her chest. "I'm fine." She managed to squeak.

"I have to run to the pet store and get Spike some food, would you like to go with me?" He asked.

He watched as he lips curved into a smile. "Yes."

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes then."

As he shut the door behind him, his heart sank. Something horrific had happened to her, he just didn't know what it was.

She met him at the bottom of the stairs ten minutes later. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie, and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. He found that the bruises that covered her face, were now invisible thanks to the makeup Marisol had provided for her.

"After you." He smiled.

Dean nearly came undone on the spot when he got a look at her ass. This woman was going to be the death of him! He locked the front door with a groan, before following her to the car.

Mia felt a wave of happiness rush over her as soon as they stepped inside the store. She had never had an animal of her own before, but she loved them more than anything. She stuck by his side as he made his way to the back of the store. Dean bent down and picked up the large bag of food before turning back around to ask if Mia was ready. The bag of food nearly fell from his arms when he realized she was no longer standing next to him. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he sped around the store in search of Mia.

Finally after what felt like forever, he finally found her. She was on her knees staring at something. When he got closer, he found her staring at a dog.

"Mia?" He asked.

She turned around with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh shit Mia what's wrong?" He dropped the bag of food to the floor as he dropped to his knees and pulled her into a hug.

"Look at her. She is caged like some kind of wild beast. And look at everyone, they only care about cute little puppies. No one care about the older ones. She has probably been through hell with no one to love her. She probably thinks it's all her fault that she is in here." Mia whimpered as Dean held her against his chest.

Dean was not stupid and he knew there was more to what she was saying. This went way deeper than just seeing a sad dog. Before he could say anything to comfort her, or ask her about what really had her upset, his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He pulled away from her to answer it. After an order from Roman to get to the clubhouse ASAP, he grabbed Mia's hand and rushed her out of the store

"What's going on?" Mia asked concerned as she quickly slid in to the passenger's seat, sensing his urgency.

"I'm not sure. Roman wanted us to get to the clubhouse ASAP so we will find out soon enough." He replied as he started up the car and sped down the highway.

They made the half an hour drive in less than fifteen minutes as Dean zipped between cars. Each mile had her anxiety level increasing just a little bit higher. What if there was something bad going on? What if they were going to kill her? Dean seemed nice enough, but she knew you could trust no one in life. Dean parked the car and hopped out. He was halfway to the door before he realized she had not got out of the car.

"Mia, let's go." His voice told her he was not going to take no for an answer.

She undid her seatbelt and was by his side in a second as he led her inside. She immediately noticed Roman, Marisol and Wade staring back at them.

"What's going on that is so urgent it can't wait for tonight?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"This is about Mia." Marisol announced, never taking her eyes off of Mia.

"What….what about me?" Her heart sank. She knew this was too good to be true. She wanted to laugh at how stupid she was for allowing herself to stay with a biker gang. They had probably planned to murder her from the second they laid eyes on her.

"I'll take it from here." Seth smiled as he stepped into view. "Mia, Mia, Mia what are we going to do with you? You come here and pretend to be hurt and abused, tugging on everyone's heartstrings, when in fact it is all a sham."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean roared as he grabbed her and shoved her behind him, trying to shield her from Seth.

"Why don't I let someone else tell you all about her...? Everyone I would like you to meet Brandon, her boyfriend" He grinned as he motioned for someone.

"Mia, baby there you are! I am so happy I found you. I can't believe you are wandering around begging for attention. I thought I gave you enough?" He announced as he stepped forward.

Her entire body stood motionless as she watched him approach her. She silently begged that Dean would not move.

"Don't worry, I will make sure she knows what happens to little girls who break the rules." He grinned as he reached for her.

He cried out in pain as he felt his arm being twisted behind his back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get him the fuck out of my sight before I blow his brains out." Dean hissed as he let go of the man's arm, shoving him away.

"The son of a bitch deserves it." Marisol added.

"As much as I would love to kill him right here and now, I am not going to do it in front of Mia. I don't want her being any more afraid of us than she already is."

"Why the hell are you taking her side? You heard what he said, it is all for attention!" Seth cried.

"Like what you are doing right now?" Marisol shot back.

"Ryback, Orton please escort this gentleman outside and give him a good old fashioned goodbye."

"You cannot be serious, Reigns. This is total bull shit she is just a whore!"

Roman shot up from his seat and glared at Seth. "You question my decisions ever again and it will be the end of you. I am the president and what I say goes, now get the fuck out of here before I beat the shit out of you!" Roman roared as he watched Seth run out the door.

"I think it is time you told us the truth, Mia." Dean announced as he turned his attention to the pale woman shaking behind him.

She nodded her head and steeped forward. Marisol reached for her hand and led her to the couch.

"Mia, as long as you tell us the truth and don't bull shit us, we can keep you safe. It does not matter what baggage you have, because I can guarantee you some of the guys in here have worse."

"Roman is right. Nothing you say is going to change the way we feel about you." Marisol added with a small smile.

Mia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "The first few years of my life were great. I was an only child and we had a picture perfect family, you know the ones who get family portraits taken and the ones who host barbeques for the neighbors every Sunday after church. My parents never fought when I was a kid, but when I turned five, things changed. They began fighting nonstop all the time, until one day my dad had enough and left. No goodbye or anything, he just up and left both me and my mom."

Marisol placed her hand on top of Mia's for support as she continued on.

"My mom started drinking, a little at first, but then it turned into full on alcoholism. She spent the next few years of my life being a useless drunk. I raised myself from age five to ten. Around my eleventh birthday she decided to get help. She checked herself into rehab and cleaned up her act. During that time she met a man there, it was about three months after meeting him that she married him. What she didn't know, or at least I don't think she knew was that he was a drug dealer and a drug user. After he moved in, they both began doing drugs. Every day they would sit in the living room and inject heroin into their veins, or snort cocaine, it varied each day. She would just pass out every night, leaving him alone with me."

Dean inhaled a breath as he paced the room, not wanting to hear what he knew was to come.

"He would beat me while she was passed out on the couch. He was verbally and physically abusive, but never sexually abusive, he told me that I needed to develop more so he had something to play with. The abuse continued for another four and a half years before I couldn't take it anymore. One night after her beat me so bad, I could barely move, I snuck out of the house and never returned.

"Was he the man that was here?" Roman asked.

"No, that is where my story takes and fun little turn." She sighed. "His name is Brandon. He found me living on the streets and he took me in. He was the most perfect thing to ever happen to me. He gave me food, shelter and love. It was everything I needed, or at least I thought I needed. "

"Was it like a parent/child kinda relationship?" Marisol asked.

"It started out like that. But it changed a few months after we met. I was about seventeen when things first started to change. One night he 'accidentally' walked in on me when I was in the shower. At that time my hormones were raging and I didn't know any better, I let my body do the talking and we became romantically involved. Things were great, he showed me the wonderful world of sex and I was loving every minute of it. But just like everything good to happen to me, it had to come to an end."

She batted a tear off of her cheek before she began once more.

"One night his friend came over and Brandon told me I needed to give him a blow job. I refused, but Brandon told me only good girls get to live with him. At that time I had nowhere else to go, I would have probably been dead if it was not for hm. So I sucked it up… sorry not the word I meant to use!" She corrected. "I toughed it out and went along with it, thinking it would be just that one time. After that night he told me I had just sealed my fate. The next eight months consisted of him beating me and me servicing his friends. It was during that time that I found out he was a pimp and had girls working the streets for him."

"Did you have to work on the street?" Roman asked.

"He told me it was too much of a risk putting me out there since I was only seventeen, so I did not have to work on the streets until I turned eighteen. The minute I woke up on my birthday, he had me on the streets. I did as he said for the first two days, but then I tried to run away on the third, that is when he gave me all of the bruises. I did what he asked for a few more days before I ran away again, that is when I got away and how I ended up here at your door."

"And here is where you will stay. This is not a temporary thing either, Mia. This is long term, you are part of our family, now. There is not a single thing on this earth that can touch you now with all of us protecting you." Dean tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile.

"I just don't know what to say. I wish I had something to give to you all for your kindness, but I have no skills…well none that would help me do anything productive…." Her face heated as she looked at the floor.

"Those skills could come in handy!" Dean chuckled.

"First thing first, you and me are going shopping for clothes and shoes and bags and makeup and hair stuff…."

"Baby you are going to scare the poor woman away." Roman warned.

"Oh please I have not managed to scare you away, so I think I will be okay!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you, but I can't accept all of this." Mia squeaked as soon as she looked down at the shopping cart filled with everything a woman could dream of.

"Yes you can…and you will. You have to look good, especially if you are going to hang out with a bunch of men….well not that really matters since Dean has you so well kept."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he has taken a liking to you and does not want anyone near you."

"Are they bad guys? I mean should I stay away from them? I know what's his name…Seth does not like me at all."

"Well I don't like Seth and I never have, so don't mind him. You are part of our family now, and just like every family, there is always that one ass hole. Well all of them can be assholes, but most of the time they are pretty good. I know how to keep them all in line, don't worry."

"I wish I was as brave and courageous as you are."

"Believe me I plan on teaching you my ways! Before you know it, you will have all of these men wrapped around your little finger. It is not hard, trust me."

"Tell me more about them and what you guys do."

"Well there is Roman he is the president like you know. Dean is the vice president, Randy is the treasurer, Seth is the secretary and Ryback "Ryan" is the sergeant in arms. So pretty much Roman controls the show, Dean controls it when Roman is not there, Seth deals with the finances, Randy is in charge of the paperwork and making sure everything is in order, and finally Ryback is the muscle that intervenes when the guys get into fights with each other."

"And Wade is the prospect who is learning how to be like them?"

"Yes, he has been with us for about six months. He is a great guy." Marisol smiled as she began putting the contents of the shopping cart onto the checkout counter.

"And what do you do?"

"Well normally I am there to cook and clean and play nurse when they get hurt, but with my wedding being in a few weeks, I have not had time to keep up with the task of playing maid."

"Well why don't you let me help you? I would feel a lot better if I had a job to do to help pull my weight so I don't feel so worthless."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to, I want to do it. I can cook and I can clean, it is the least I can do. Besides it would help keep my mind off of things." She announced as she watched Marisol pay for everything.

"Only if you want to and you think you are ready for it. It gets pretty wild in there sometimes, I just don't want you getting frightened."

"I have been around scary men before and I survived. I think I will be okay." She half smiled.

"Okay, but there is one rule you have to follow…if any of them mess with you, make you feel uncomfortable or do anything to offend you, you tell me…better yet tell Dean." A grin crept to her cheek. "You know what, never mind don't tell Dean. He will probably lose it and murder the sorry son of a bitch right on the spot."

Mia scoffed, "You make it sound like he likes me."

"He does like you, Mia. I have never seen him like that before."

"Get real! Why would a man like that want a woman like me? The only skills I have are ones related to sex, nothing more than that."

"And you think he had any problem with that?" She winked causing Mia to blush bright red.

"Well…"

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to deal with, but I have to put it out there…when was the last time you were checked out by a doctor?"

"Not for quite a few years to be honest."

"Would you be opposed to seeing a doctor this afternoon? I have a friend that can get you in and check you out to make sure everything is okay…maybe get you birth control or something."

"Birth control? Why the hell would I need birth control?"

"Relax, Mia. I am just saying it is an option, just in case, you know you and Dean…" Marisol trailed off. Mia's eyes widened in shock. "Just keep it in mind. If not for that reason, just to have it for back up later on sometime."

"I'd like to see the doctor." Mia whispered.

After a long day of shopping, talking and getting poked and prodded by a doctor, Mia finally found herself walking up the steps to Dean's house. A smile formed on her lips as she thought about this being 'their' house. She quickly brushed the thoughts aside. She was eighteen and he was well passed eighteen, he probably only let her stay with him because he felt bad for her. She shook her head, trying to get any thoughts of him being more than just a friend out of her mind. "You remember what happened last time you mistook kindness for love." She whispered before reaching for the door.

"Dean, it's me." She announced.

"Come on in, the door is open!" He yelled back.

Mia opened the door and stepped inside the warm house. She instantly spotted him lounging on the couch. As soon as he noticed all of the bags in her arms, he hopped up to help her.

"Was there anything left in the store when you left?" He chuckled as he took the bags from her.

"I told Marisol that it was too much, but she insisted that I get it."

"I'm glad she insisted, you deserve it."

He motioned for her to go in front of him. A grin crept to his lips as he got to watch her hips sway as she strode up the stairs towards her room. As soon as she opened the door to her room, she dropped all of the bags in her hands and cupped her hands over her face to keep from sobbing. Lying on the bed looking up at her was the dog she had fallen in love with earlier that day at the pet store.

She ran to the bed and pulled the dog onto her lap, crying as the sweet Collie gave her kisses.

"What are you going to name her?" Dean asked.

"I…I can keep her?"

"Well duh! She is yours…well Spike really likes her too, so you will have to share her with him."

Mia shot off of the bed and launched herself into his arms. "Dean, you have no idea how much this means to me." She whispered.

"She has a safe home now where she is loved and will always be protected."

Mia smiled. Her and the dog had a lot in common.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Mia I have to go to the clubhouse in about an hour. Do you want to come with me, or would you rather stay here?" Dean asked as he stuck his head into her room.

"I'll go with you if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'd prefer you come with me anyway. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

Mia hopped out of bed and quickly hopped into the shower. She had so many new things to choose from, she knew it would take her a little while to decide on something. After a steaming hot shower, she wrapped a fluffy towel around her slim body as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I definitely need a little bit of makeup." She reached for her new makeup bag and began her routine.

"You two better be good while we are gone. No fighting and no destroying the house." Dean warned as he look from one dog to the other. 

Mia could not help but giggle. "I thought I was the only one who talked to my animals."

"Well they need to know who the boss is."

"That's right you two. You need to listen to me!"

A grin spread across his cheeks. This is the first time since he had met her that she was sarcastic. Quite frankly he could not think of anything he loved more than a sassy, sarcastic woman.

"I never relinquish control, but I bet you can think of something to persuade me with…" He winked causing her to blush bright red. "Come on." He smiled as he motioned her out the door.

Mia stood next to the car, waiting for Dean, but he looked at her with a smirk as he shook his head.

"I thought we were going to the club house?"

"We are."

"Then why are you standing over there?"

"Because we are not taking the car. We only took that yesterday to get dog food."

"Then how the hell are we going to get there?"

He pointed towards the garage where a large, shiny motorcycle sat. "This."

"We are taking a motorcycle?" She shrieked.

"Sweetie, we are a motorcycle club for a reason…we don't ride around on tricycles!" He chuckled as he handed her a helmet.

"I'm wearing a skirt." She pointed out.

"Then I guess you better make sure no one is around when you are getting on it."

"You are an asshole. You could have waned me." She muttered as she put the helmet on her head. She watched in amazement as he got on with such ease and grace. "Showoff!" She groaned.

"Okay I want you to get on behind me and hold onto my waist."

She followed his in instructions and swung her leg over, sliding on right behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as he started it up. She held onto him with a death grip as he backed out of the driveway. She was horrified. She knew she was probably hurting him, but she didn't care. There was no way in hell she was letting go of him.

"Having fun yet?" He yelled over the roar of the engine.

"No!" She replied. Causing him to laugh.

"I'm not even going over the speed limit, yet."

"Yet?!" She cried.

They made it to the club house about twenty minutes later. "So how was it?" He grinned as he slid off of the bike, watching her.

"Well I didn't die so you must know what you are doing. Now look the other way while I get off this thing."

"I have to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

She cocked her head to the side and glared at him. "Fine!" He groaned as he spun around to face the other direction as she got off.

"Okay." She smiled as he touched his shoulder.

"Come on I want to introduce you to the guys." He announced as he place his hand on the small of her back and led her into the club house.

"Mia!" Marisol greeted as she hugged the younger woman.

"Marisol, guess what! I rode on a motorcycle for the first time ever!" She squealed.

"I knew you would like it!" Dean smirked. "Mia, come her I want to introduce everyone to you." Mia went to his side and followed him into another room.

"Wade! It is good to see you again!" She beamed as she threw herself into his arms.

"Hey kiddo! You seem to be much happier today." He smiled.

"I am!" She looked back at Dean to find him glaring daggers at Wade.

"I see you two are already well acquainted." Dean growled.

"Hi there I'm Ryan, but everyone calls me Ryback." The largest man in the group stepped in between Wade and Dean to shake her hand. "If anyone gives you a hard time around here, come find me and I will take care of it for you." He smirked.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that."

"I'm Randy." A tall man with tattoos covering his arms smiled as he stepped forward to shake her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Randy."

"The pleasure is all mine." He grinned causing her to blush.

"Hey Ambrose, can I see you in my office for a few minutes?" Mia heard Roman ask.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second. Mia, stay close too…" Dean looked at each of the men trying to figure out who he trusted the most to watch over her. Randy was a horn dog, Seth was a prick, Ryback was a meathead and he did not like the way Wade look at her. "Just call me if you need me." He whispered before disappearing down the hallway.

Mia stood nervously in the middle of the room, watching all of the men around her. Some were shooting pool and others were drinking as they watched football.

"So I bet you are going to feel right at home here." She heard someone snicker from behind her. She did not even have to turn around and look at him to know it was Seth.

"Why do you say that?" She asked nervously as she turned around.

"Because you are the new girl…you know what happens to the new girls, right?"

"Noo."

"I figured Dean would have told you about it already. Oh well guess I get the honor of telling you. The only role a female plays in an MC is to provide entertainment for the guys. You are going to be passed around to all of us, for us to do whatever we please with you. I can guarantee you, wherever you came from is going to be like a walk in the park compared to what is store for you. We are not gentle either…you are going to beg us to stop…but guess what? We will just laugh in your face and continue doing whatever the hell we want to!"

She could not take another second of listening to this. She shoved past him and ran out the door, running straight into Ryback.

"Whoa easy there. Where are you going in such a rush?" He asked as he stepped aside to get a better look at her. "Are you crying?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but the tears began spilling from her eyes and he immediately pulled her into his large arms. He held her without saying a word, allowing her to calm down. "He…he said I would get passed around and everyone would get a turn with me."

Before he could say anything to assure her that she was safe. She was jerked out of his grasp. Mia's sad eyes locked onto Deans raging ones as he yanked her back inside of the club house.

"Everyone listen up." Dean yelled causing everyone to become silent as they turned their attention to them. "Mia, is my old lady. I do not want any of you touching her or even looking at her. You will be forced to answer to me if I hear about any of you messing with her."

With that, he grabbed her hand and led her outside where he thrust her helmet onto her head before lifting her onto the bike. Before she knew it, they were speeding down the highway. She was too afraid to see how fast he was going, because she knew it was well over the speed limit.


	8. Chapter 8

When Mia and Dean arrived a short while later, he instantly shut himself up in his room. He did not say a word to her the entire trip and she was worried about him. She wanted to go in and talk to him, but decided going to bed was a better idea. She did not know him well enough to know what he was like when he was pissed.

XXX

The second he heard her whimpers, he shot out of bed and ran to her room. It did not take long for him to realize she was having another nightmare. "Fuck!" He cursed as he slid onto the bed next to her and ran his thumb over her cheek until she calmed down. Her eyes drifted open a few minutes later. "Come on and sleep in my room with me." He whispered.

She nodded her head and got out of bed, following him down the hall to his room. His sheets were black and silky, and she moaned the second she was enveloped in the softness of his bed. He slid in next to her and pulled her into him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, loving the musky scent that radiate off of him. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt the roughness of his chest hair rub against the uncovered part of her chest.

He watched as she passed out in his arms. She was so soft and sweet, he had never felt anything so amazing. He had been with dozens of women before, but nothing compared to her. Even with as bad as he wanted to burry himself deep inside of her, he found that holding her in his arms while she slept was just as incredible.

XXX

For the first time in years, Mia did not have a nightmare. There was nothing bad going on in her dreams…not this one. This dream was hot. Dean had rescued her from Brandon and then took her home and made love to her to show her that she was loved. It was not sweet by any mean either. It was hot and passionate. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor, along with the pillows that had been thrown to the floor to give them more room. She moaned as reached behind her and caressed the bulge that was resting against her back. His lips were on her neck, kissing and licking as her hands worked harder and faster. His hands slid up her shirt and cupped her breasts as he sunk his teeth into her neck. Her soft moans filed the quiet room.

"Mmmm Mia." He whispered.

Her eyes shot open and she quickly rolled away from him, falling onto the floor. She reached up and grabbed a pillow to cover her body as he looked down at her.

"I…I was dreaming and I thought it was not real…" She stuttered.

Dean took her chin in his hand. "Don't ever be sorry."

She nodded her head, trying to keep from groaning in embarrassment.

"You will however be sorry if you don't get out of here. I am not a very nice guy when I am denied something I want." He warned before slipping out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door was shut, she booked it out of him room and into her own. She quickly got dressed before grabbing the phone Marisol had purchased for her out of her purse.

'**Hey can you come get me please. I uh really want to start cleaning the clubhouse.'**

'**Trying to get away from Dean?'**

'**Maybe…'**

'**Be there in twenty.'**

Twenty minutes later, Mia raced out of her room nearly tumbling down the stairs before Dean caught her.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Do you really need to ask…?" She trailed off and he chuckled. "Marisol has agreed to let me help out around the club. Today is my first day so she is picking me up."

"Oh yeah she mentioned that to me. You have to let me know if anyone messes with you, okay."

"I will." She replied before rushing down the stairs and out the door as soon as she heard the horn of a car.

Mia slid into the passenger's seat and let out a breath. "Good timing?" Marisol chuckled.

"You have no idea!" Mia groaned.

The women arrived at the clubhouse a short while later. Mia was shocked to find the place was a complete mess.

"I tried to warn you!" Marisol pointed out.

"I don't mind it at all. It will make me feel good to do some work that does not involve a penis." She giggled.

"Alright, well all of the cleaning supplies are over there in the cabinet. I will be in Roman's office over there finishing up the invitations for my wedding. Come get me if you need anything."

Before Mia could respond, the front door opened and Dean walked in. He glanced at her and wiggled his eyebrows as he walked past. "He is going to be the death of me!" Mia whispered as she grabbed the Windex from the cabinet.

XXX

Mia was busy folding laundry when Marisol stuck her head into the laundry room.

"They have a ridiculous amount of laundry, don't they?"

"It is like scary how many pairs of pants I have folded."

"If only we could teach them to fold their own cloths… Maybe one day our dreams will come true. But for now can you come with me for a minute?"

"Of course." Mia responded as she set the clothes down and followed Marisol outside the clubhouse.

"Hey Mia how are you doing?" Michelle asked with a smile.

"I'm good thanks how are you doing?"

"I'm good, just staying busy with work. I feel like I never have a day off!" She chucked.

"So what's up?" Mia asked as she looked from Micelle to Marisol.

"I brought you your stuff…" Michelle reached into her purse and handed her a brown paper bag.

"Oh thank you I really needed it!" Mia smiled as she leaned forward and gave the woman a hug.

"See I told you she was nothing but trouble! She does not even have the decency to do her drug deals away from the club. And look she has Marisol involved in it!" Seth yelled as he stepped outside with Roman and Dean on his heels.

"Mia, what the hell is that?" Dean growled as he snatched the bag form her hand.

"It's not what it looks like!" Michelle quickly added.

Dean ripped open the bag and pulled out two bottles of pills.

"YAZ…what the hell is YAZ?" Dean asked as he looked at a bright red Mia.

"It is birth control." Roman answered as he looked over the bottle before handing it back to Mia.

"We thought it would be best if we got her on birth control. I didn't want her getting into a position where she needed it and didn't know where to get it." Marisol replied.

"Then what is in the other bottle?" Seth questioned.

Mia handed the bottle to Dean. "It is antibiotics…I have a urinary tract infection."

Dean handed the bottle of pills back to Mia, before turning to Marisol. "Mari, will you please take Mia back to the house?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Why? What is going on?" Marisol asked.

"I am going to take care of something that should have been taken care of a long time ago." He growled as he turned back and looked from Roman to Seth.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you think is going on with Dean?" Mia asked as Marisol turned the corner to Dean's house.

"I think it is best if you don't worry about that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mia, you don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Dean likes you…like a lot. You know when he said you were his old lady?"

"Yeah, I was a little confused…he is way older than me."

"For a biker to say that to his club means it is serious. Being an old lady means that you are with one man and one man only. No other man in the group can touch you. It also mean that if anyone else outside the club tries to mess with you, The Shield is to step in and protect you. Dean pretty much just claimed you as his own. I went through the same thing with Roman. It is serious, Mia."

"He barely knows me. How can he claim me as his own after only knowing me for a few days? He does not even know anything about me!"

"Sweetie, there is all the time in the world for that. But for right now I want you to not worry about that. He knows what has happened to you and he also knows how young and naive you are, so he is trying his hardest to not scare you. Like he does not know you, you do not know him. He is the kinda guy who has a different woman every night and you know what all of them had in common? None of them were allowed to stay the night. It sounds bad and he probably does not want you knowing that, but I hope it makes you see how different you are to him."

"What should I do?" Mia sighed.

"Take your time. Don't rush into anything you are not ready for. Don't let him pressure you into anything. Just go with the flow."

"Thank you. I needed that." Mia whispered as she leaned over and hugger Marisol. "Thank you for being the mother figure I have needed all these years."

"Can I ask you a question?" Marisol nervously asked.

"Of course, Marisol."

"I know this is soon, but will you be my maid of honor?"

"Your maid of honor?"

"Yes, you are the closest female friend I have had in years. I don't really want Wade to be my maid of honor!"

"I'd be honored to be your maid of honor, Marisol. I will do whatever you need me to."

"Thank goodness because I need some serious help."

"With what?"

"A cake tasting next week. I can't seem to get any help from my fiancé, so I need my maid of honor."

"I think I can help you out." She grinned.

"It is a date!"

"Awesome! I will see you later Marisol. Thank you again!" Mia waved to her before slipping inside the house.

Mia spent the first hour playing with the dogs, making sure they had food and water, before wandering upstairs and sliding into bed. After being in Dean's the night before, this one felt cold and unwelcoming. She fell asleep dreaming of the steamy morning she had with Dean.

XXX

Mia's eyes shot open when she heard a door being opened. She got out of bed and made her way down the hall to Dean's room. She opened the door and stepped inside. Her eyes locked with his, before they drifted down his naked body. It was like a train wreck, she knew she should look away, but she couldn't.

"See something you like?" He mocked as he slid on his boxers.

She swallowed hard before look back into his eyes.

"I umm just want to make sure you were okay…you seemed really upset earlier. I was worried about you."

"Everything is taken care of. You don't have to worry about Seth bothering you again."

"What happened?"

"Mia, there are something that you do not need to know. There is a part of the club that I do not want you involved in. I don't want you knowing who or what is involved. When I tell you to leave it alone, you need to know it is for your own good."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I understand. Thank you for protecting me from the bad things that seem to follow me wherever I go."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. "You are more than welcome." He whispered as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"I guess I better get to bed." She sighed.

"Want to sleep with me again?"

"I'd love too." She grinned as she slid out of his embraced and curled up on her side of the bed.

"Already making yourself at home I see!" He chuckled as he slid into bed next to her.

"You have a magic bed. I feel so comfortable and safe in it, I don't ever want to leave it."

"I guess it is a good thing you don't have to. You can sleep in here with me every night for all I care. As long as you are comfortable."

"If I was any more comfortable, I'd think I was dead and in Heaven!" She chuckled as she scooted in closer to him.

His hands rested on her shoulder before traveling down her back to rest on her butt. She did not say a word and he took that as a good sign. He grabbed it as he brought her body even closer to his. She could feel his erection on her belly and it took everything in her not to moan. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, softly sucking the tender flesh as her hands shot out to grasp his shoulders.

"Dean!" She moaned as she tried to shove him away.

"I know, I know I'm stopping." He groaned as he pulled away.

She wished more than anything she could be ready for his man lying beside her, but she wasn't. And the last thing she wanted to do was regret having sex with him, because she knew it would probably be the best thing to ever happen to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Mia could tell there had been a change in Dean. He did not say more than a few words to her the entire morning. She was curious to know what had happened with him, but she was too afraid to ask. Instead, she followed him out the door and got onto the bike without a single protest.

When they arrived at the clubhouse a short while later, the only people around were Randy and Wade.

"What the hell are you two doing sitting here on your asses for? There is plenty of work to be done!" Dean yelled as he glared at the two men.

"What would you like us to do, Ambrose?" Randy asked through gritted teeth.

"Make yourself useful and go make sure all of the security equipment around the club is all working." He snapped before walking into a room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's with him?" Mia whispered.

Randy looked at her with a frown. "He gets like this when he is not getting any."

"Getting any what?"

"You sweet, naïve woman!" Randy pulled her into a hug and patted the top of her head. "The man need to bury his dick in a pussy. He need to get laid. He needs…"

"I think she gets the picture, Orton." Wade interjected before grabbing Mia's hand. "Come on I will make you some breakfast."

She took her position on the stool and watched him prepare the pancakes. "It's my fault he is like this, isn't it?" She sighed.

Wade turned around and looked at her. "Dean is a grown ass man, if he is going to act like a child because he has not had sex, then so be it. It has nothing to do with you."

"What if I am keeping him from it, I mean he probably does not want to bring women home if I am asleep in the other room…it would probably be awkward."

"That's the thing, Mia I don't think he wants just anyone…"

Before he could finish he looked up to find Dean storming out of the office. He was out the front door without another word.

"Can I ask you something, Mia?"

"Of course Wade."

"Well yesterday I happened to see the whole thing go down with you and Seth…I know I should not have been watching, but in my defense I was not watching you or Seth…"

"Then what were you watching?"

"That woman that was with you, the one that gave you the pills."

"Her name is Michelle, she is a doctor. I visited her a few days ago and she checked me out to make sure everything was good."

"Michelle." He repeated with a smile.

"Oh I see what is going on here…you think she is cute, don't you." Mia grinned.

"I think she is more than cute. I did not even have the balls to go out and talk to her I was so awestruck by her."

"That is so sweet, Wade! I wish all men were like you!"

"Yeah well…"

"You like her?"

"Well yeah I mean…"

She held her hand up to silence him. "I think it is about time I started repaying you guys for what you are doing for me. Don't worry about it, I have things under control!" She grinned as she hopped off the stood and made her way outside into the backyard.

XXX

"What are you doing out here, Mia?" Marisol asked as she shut the sliding glass door shut behind her.

"Making Christmas Miracles happen!" She grinned.

"For Dean I'm assuming?"

"Nope, for Wade actually."

"What are you doing for Wade?"

"You will find that out soon enough! But for now don't mention it to anyone, especially Dean." A shiver ran down her spine.

"What's going on with you and Dean?" Marisol asked, knowing there was something not quite right.

"Well he has been in a really shitty mood today. He didn't talk to me at all today. And then when he got here he started screaming at Wade and Randy because they were not doing anything. Randy told me it is because Dean is not having sex."

"Yeah, that sounds like a Dean thing to do. Don't worry about him, he will be fine."

"I do worry about him. Christmas is in two days and I have not purchased anything for him. I feel bad not getting him anything when he has given me so much, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean, but lucky for you, you have an amazing friend that knows exactly what you can get him. Hell this will kill two birds with one stone!" Marisol grinned as she got up from her seat and motioned for Mia to follow.

"Wait where are we going?" Mia shrieked as she raced through the house after Marisol.

"You will have to wait and see. But I need you to promise me something before we go."

"Okay…what am I promising?"

"You are promising that you will keep an open mind and will not automatically turn down the idea."

"I wish you would give me more infraction…but I guess I trust you. Besides you will know what he likes way better that I would. So I promise that I will keep an open mind to wherever you are taking me."

"Perfect now buckle up it is going to be a bit of a drive!" Marisol grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Mia sat in the living room, perched seductively on the couch as she fidgeted with her corset. Never in a million years did she think she would be lying on the couch of a man she had only known for a short while in a sexy red sparkly corset and sky high stiletto pumps. But here she was exposing herself for him. "Hurry up, Dean!" She groaned as she felt herself becoming more and more anxious.

When she heard the roar of a motorcycle, her heart skipped a beat. She made sure her hair was in place and everything was perfect for him as soon as he walked in the door.

The door opened a few minutes later and to her horror, Dean was not alone. Ryback and Randy were on his heels. She quickly raced up the stairs to her room. How could she do something like that and expect everything to go smoothly! A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"We have a Christmas party to go to in about twenty minutes, so you might want to put something on over that." Dean announced before shutting the door.

Mia wanted to cry. She felt so stupid for doing this, Marisol was definitely NOT right about this. The worst part of it was, Dean didn't even look twice at her. Hell Randy was the only one who really seemed to notice. "Maybe I should be living with Randy." She groaned as she slid on her dress.

When she got downstairs, she found only Randy sitting on the couch. She glanced around to see where Dean and Ryback were, but they were nowhere to be found.

"They had stuff to take care of before the party, so it looks like you are stuck with me." Randy smiled.

"Okay." She smile as she looked at the ground.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Mia. It's not like we have never seen a woman in lingerie before." He chuckled. "I'm going to consider it an early Christmas present from Santa!"

Mia could not help but giggle. "Well it looked like you were the only one who seemed to take notice!"

"Too bad I did not get to you before Dean did. You would not be so innocent if I had you with me." He winked as he held the door open for her.

She got onto the back of his bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was not nearly as thrilling riding with him as it was with Dean. She was not surprised when he sped off into the night. It was a mystery to her how none of them had been pulled over for speeding, since none of them believe in obeying the speed limit.

XXX

When she walked inside the club house, she was stunned to see the entire place festively decorated with dozens of people dancing and laughing. Everyone looked so happy.

"Mia come with me." Marisol announced as she yanked Mia outside. "So how did it go? Did he like it? Did you too have a fun day?" She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"He did not come home until about an hour ago. I was on the couch spread out all seductively, waiting for him, but he did not come alone…Ryback and Randy were with him. And to make matters worse, he didn't say a thing about it. So now I feel disgusting!"

"I am going to tell you this once and only once because quite frankly I do not want to ever have to think about it again, but one time things got hot between Roman and I…like really hot. Anyway we couldn't make it back to his house so we you know…got busy here after everyone left. Long story short, we were not alone and Seth and Wade walked in on us having sex. I will never forget the look in their eyes, pure horror. They thought Roman was going to kill them, lucky for them I was going to kill him for not locking the door. So things can be worse, believe me!"

"Thank you I really needed to hear that!" Mia smiled.

"Santa is looking for you two, you might want to get in here!" Wade grinned.

Marisol went inside, but Mia stayed outside. A few minutes later a car pulled into the driveway.

"Sorry I am late, the traffic was crazy!" Michelle sighed as she got out of her car.

"Not a problem. Come on in there is someone I want you to meet!" She grinned as she ushered the woman inside. "Wade!" She yelled, causing him to turn around and nearly drop his beer onto the floor.

"Mia?"

"Wade this is my friend Michelle, Michelle this is my friend Wade. If you will excuse me I have to go find Marisol!" She grinned as she disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving Michelle and Wade both staring at each other.

"So uh do you want a drink?" Wade asked.

"I would love one." She smiled.

"Follow me then." Wade grinned as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the kitchen.

"So I hear you are really good at making pancakes." Michelle giggled.

"I have been known as the pancake master, not to brag or anything." He grinned as he handed her a beer.

"Well then I think we might just get along."

Mia watched with excitement as the duo hit it off. They were both already genuinely laughing and smiling, they were off to a good start.

"Santa would like to see you." Marisol grinned.

"It's okay I will pass."

"Mia, you do not say no to Santa. Now march your little ass over there before I make Roman carry you over there!" She threatened.

"I'm going!" Mia groaned as he made her way over to the Santa Clause sitting in a chair next to a Christmas tree. She could not help but wonder where they found a Santa to stay here all night and entertain a bunch of drunk adults. "I was told you wanted to see me." She announced, causing him to turn to her.

It was only a few seconds before she realized who this Santa really was.

"Come and sit on Santa's lap!" He instructed as he grabbed her waist and set her down on his lap. "Santa knows what a naughty girl you have been this year. But don't you worry, Santa is not going to give you coal this year, he has a very _large_ package to deliver to you tonight. I guess it is a good thing that he likes naughty girls that like to dress up for him." He grinned as he pinched her behind.

"You are a very naughty Santa!" She giggled.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" He whispered in her ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it is a day late. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

The night was filled with fun and laughter. Everyone was happy and enjoying their Christmas Eve. Randy had found some hot blond earlier in the night and they had both 'mysteriously' disappeared. Ryan sat on the couch, drinking a beer as he took in all of the commotion around him. It was easy for Mia to tell that he was not one for parties like this, he seemed to be more of a stay at home alone kinda guy. Marisol sat on Romans lap whispering things in his ear all night. By the look on Roman's face, they had to be pretty steamy.

"Hey have you seen the woman from yesterday, Michelle?" She asked Dean.

Dean turned and looked around the room before chuckling, "You mean the one underneath Wade right now?"

Mia looked to the corner of the room and spotted Wade on top of Michelle, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. "Oh my goodness! Way more than I wanted to see. He better behave himself, I really like her and if he does something to her, I will make sure he is very sorry."

Dean chuckled, "He is behaving like a perfect gentleman!"

"Come again?"

"If that was you underneath me like that, there is no chance in hell that you would still have clothes on, regardless of who was watching. Now I think it about time for Santa to get out of here, what do you think?"

She swallowed hard as she nodded her head. "Okay." She whispered.

"Later you two. Merry Christmas." Dean smiled as he gave Marisol a hug.

"See you two later." Mia grinned a she hugged Roman.

"Go get to sleep, you don't want Santa to miss your house tonight!" Marisol winked.

"Hey don't joke the girl is so young she probably still believes in Santa!" Ryback grinned.

"OH I see how it is over there mister Grinch!" Mia giggled as she threw her arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas." She whispered as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "When they come up for air, please tell them we said goodbye!" She chuckled as she pointed towards the two.

"Will do. Have fun you two!"

Dean placed his hand on the small of her back and led her outside the clubhouse. "Off we go." He announced as he handed her the small helmet.

"Here we go." She smiled as she slid onto the back of his bike.

By the time they had reached Dean's house it has begun to snow. As soon as he cut the engine she hopped off and ripped off her helmet. "It's snowing!" She sang as she spun around.

"And you are not wearing a jacket! Come on and get inside, you can watch it from the warmth of the house."

"So demanding!" She grumbled as she followed him inside. "Hey Spike, hey Chloe!" She greeted as she petted each dog.

"Mia, you coming?" Dean asked as he looked down at her from the top of the stairs.

"Uh yeah be there in a minute!"

She took a deep breath before making her way up the stairs. For some reason she felt extremely self-conscious. She knew what was going to happen and she was excited, yet a little afraid.

"So you going to show me that little red thing again?" He asked with a grin as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yes." She whispered as she reached behind her back and undid the zipper of her dress, letting it pool at her feet. She could not find it in her to look at him, so she kept her gaze fixed on the floor.

"Mia, look at me." He announced. She bit her lip and looked up at him. He had come so close to her she could smell his musky cologne. "We don't have to do this."

"No, it's just that I have never really had a choice before, it has never been about me and what I need…I have always felt gross and ugly and…"

Dean took another step forward and pulled her into his arms, pressing a mind blowing kiss on her lips. "Mia, tonight is all about you. It will be your need that are put first, not mine. And you feel gross and ugly? I think this right here proves that it bullshit." He growled as grabbed her hand and placed it on the bulge in his pants. "What does that tell you?"

"That you want me as bad as I want you." She whispered as she unfastened the corset, tossing it to the side.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. She looked up at him and frowned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Lay back and enjoy." He grinned as he reached up and hooked his fingers in her panties, sliding them down her body before tossing them to the floor.

Her eyes closed and her hands balled into fists as she awaited what was to come. "Open your eyes." He whispered and her eyes fluttered open. His hands slid over hers, gently lacing them together. She locked eyes with him as he lowered his mouth to her clit. The moment his warm mouth connected, she nearly bolted off of the bed. "Relax." He told her before continuing.

"Ohhh my goodness." She panted as her eyes closed in delight.

"I'm will not tell you again to keep your eyes open." He warned and her eyes shot open once more. He unlaced his fingers from one of her hands as he slid his hand down her slick folds. Her body arched, waiting for him. He could not help but chuckle, "Someone is needy."

"Someone know what she wants!" She moaned.

"I'm going to give you what you need." He whispered as he slid his finger inside of her. It was only seconds later before his mouth was back on her as his fingers slid in and out of her.

Her hands tangled in his hair as she let the incredible sensation wash over her. Never had she experienced such pleasure before. He had only been at this a few minutes and she already found herself close to release.

"Dean." She moaned as he got to his feet and leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers as he continued to pump his fingers inside of her.

"Are you going to come for me?"

"Yes!"

"Then do it."

With that, she shot off like a rocket. She was overcome by the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

"That is all for tonight." He announced as he stood up.

"What? I thought you wanted…"

"Nope, I told you it was about you tonight not me."

"But I…"

"No but's. I am not going to push you yet. We are going to take this a step at a time. That was the first step and we will take more steps later." He pressed his lips to hers. "Come on let's get some sleep so Santa can visit us!" He winked.


	13. Chapter 13

Mia woke up to the sweet smell of coffee. She slipped out of bed and made her way downstairs to find Dean in the kitchen pouring the delicious liquid into two mugs.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He grinned as he handed her a mug.

"You wore me out last night what can I say." She giggled as she took a sip.

"Why don't you go into the living room?" He suggested.

She nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The mug nearly fell out of her hand when she took in the sight in front of her. By the window was a beautiful lit and decorated Christmas tree with perfectly wrapped presents underneath it.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She whispered.

"Well aren't you going to open them?"

"Open them? Are they for me?"

He nodded his head as he took her mug from her. She raced over to the tree and sat down cross-legged as she picked up one of the packages.

Dean's heart fluttered as he watched the ear to ear grin spread across her face as she looked from one package to the next. Suddenly she frowned. "But I didn't get you anything."

"Let's just say the majority of your gifts serve a dual purpose." He smirked.

She cocked her head to the side as she opened the first one. It was a black, silky nightgown that was so short she was not sure it would even cover her behind.

"I see what you mean!" She blushed. "It is beautiful, I can't wait to wear it!"

Mia continued opening the next few gifts, each held a sexy dress, or lingerie set inside. She was beginning to see a pattern.

"I figured you could use something cute for around the house." He winked.

"I love them all!"

"Here this one is from Roman and Marisol, well mostly Marisol because I highly doubt Roman went into _that_ store with her!"

She peeled back the paper to find the most gorgeous, sparkly pair of Louis Vuitton's she has ever seen, and they were the perfect size! "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh these are perfect I never want to take them off!" She squealed,

"They are pretty hot."

"I have to call her and tell her!"

"We are going to go to the club in a little while, but first I have one more gift for you." He pulled a little box out of a drawer and handed it to her. She looked up at him and could tell that this was something special.

She gently opened the box to find two keys inside.

"This one is a key to the house, and that one is a key to the car. You are a part of my family now and you deserve to be able to have some freedom. You can take the car whenever you would like and you can come and go as you please, you don't have to always be with me, I know there are things you have to do that you would rather not have me there for."

She sprang to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Dean, this means so much to me. I can't thank you enough. "There is just one little problem…."

He pulled away to look at her. "What is it?"

"Well I uh never learned how to drive."

"Oh boy I did not even think about that. I guess there is still a lot I don't know about you." He sighed.

"Will you teach me?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Absolutely…just not the motorcycle that is off limits!"

"It's too big for me anyway!"

"That what she said!" He winked.

"Dean!"

"Come on go get dressed and we will go see everyone."

XXX

"Michelle you stayed!" Mia cheered as she pulled the woman into a hug.

"I had drank a lot and did not want to drive home and…"

"You mean you did not want to leave Wade." Mia grinned.

"Something like that…"

Mia looked over at Wade who wore an ear to ear grin.

"Merry Christmas!" Marisol cheered as she emerged from Romans office.

"Merry Christmas to you! I am so in love with the shoes, I don't think I am going to ever take them off!"

"I thought you might like them." She winked. "Hey Mia, Michelle would you two like to help me in the kitchen?" She asked cocking her head towards the kitchen, signaling that she needed to see them both in private.

"Sure." They both answer before kissing their respective partners.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Marisol turned to face them. "Okay so I need to details on both of your nights!"

Mia and Michelle both blushed. "You probably have some stories to share too." Michelle grinned.

"I do, but I want to hear about yours first."

"Well Wade was amazing. It was hot and steamy and quite frankly the best sex I have ever had. And the best part is, he is so freaking hot every time I look at him, I get all hot and bothered over him again and again. It is perfect!"

"Oh girl I knew he would be good!" Marisol smirked as she took a sip of coffee. "And what about you Mia? How did the lingerie thing play out?"

Mia blushed as she looked down at her hands. "Well we didn't go all the way. He said he wants to take small steps so I don't get overwhelmed."

"For being the vice president of a motorcycle club he sounds pretty sweet." Michelle commented.

"All of these men can be tamed, believe me it just takes the right woman. And it appears to me that Dean and Wade may have met their match."

Suddenly the door opened and Roman stepped inside. "Sorry to bother you hens and your gossiping, but I would like to speak with Mia if that is okay."

"Of course." Mia answered as she slid off of the stool and followed behind him into his office. When she heard him shut the door behind her, she began to feel anxious. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk about Dean…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Umm okay what about Dean?" She nervously asked.

"I could not help but overhear your conversation with the woman, I know it is not really my place, but I want to make sure you are fully aware, so there are no surprises later on down the road. You feeling safe and comfortable around all of us is our top priority, Mia. I can see that you and Dean are both hitting it off very well and you two are making progress romantically. Mia, what I am trying to say is, Dean like things his way. He is very dominant and controlling, he likes his women to be submissive and to do as he pleases. Now I know he is being kind and doing everything he can to not scare you off, but it is who he is to be demanding and dominant."

She coked her head to the side trying to process it all.

"Have you ever heard of Fifty Shade of Grey?"

"Yeah, hasn't everyone?"

"Dean is kinda like Christian Grey in the sense that he likes to have the control. I would imagine his taste in sex is parallel as well. I know he is doing all that he can to keep it under control, I just think you need to know who he really is."

"Do you think he would hurt me?"

"Hell no! He would never harm a hair on your head! I am just telling you this so you can prepare yourself. I know where you came from and what you were exposed to. I just don't want him to become assertive one day and you become afraid and split. Like I said it is not my place to tell you this, but I don't want you leaving us. We have all come to like you Mia. Marisol adores you more than anything and the guys here think of you as a little sister for them to protect."

"They really think that about me?"

"Absolutely we all love you, Mia. You have made quite an impression on all of us."

"Thank you Roman I appreciate you talking to me about this. I think if faced with a situation where he did become assertive I would probably be very afraid. I feel like I will be able to handle things much better now that I know the truth."

"I am glad to hear that. Now I need your help."

"Is it Dean again?"

"No, it's Marisol and I. Again I should not be telling you this, but I have no idea what to do about it."

"Go on I am listening."

"There has been some chatter that a rival gang is going to crash our wedding."

"WHAT!"

"They found out where it is going to be and they are planning to ruin it…that is not something I can let happen to her. Marisol would be crushed."

"Then can you have it somewhere else?"

"I've tried no one has any opening on such short notice. I would reschedule the date, but extended family and friends have booked tickets and could not get a refund. I am at a loss."

Mia remained silent for a few moments. "Hypothetically if there was a way to pull of the wedding somewhere else would you be able to contact everyone and let them know where it is moved to."

"Yes, that would not be a problem. But where…"

"Here we can have it here."

"Here? But it is not possible…"

"Roman, anything is possible."

"How can I pull of an entire wedding change in a little over a week?"

"You can't, I can. This wedding is going to happen just like planed, there is just going to be a bit of a change."

"You really think you can do it?"

"Absolutely!"

"I could kiss you right now, Mia. You saved my marriage."

"Well don't thank me yet."

"What can I do?"

"Keep things going as normal, don't let her know about this. I am going to get things together so we will be in contact when I need your help."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card. "Take this and do whatever you have to, to pull it off."

"Consider it done." She smiled as she left the office I search of Michelle.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Of course." Michelle smiled as she followed Mia outside.

"How good are you at planning weddings?"

"I have never planned one before, why?"

"Because you are about to!"

Mia spent the next few minutes explaining to Michelle what happened and how they were going to have to create a wedding in a little over a week.

"Count me in, I will do whatever I can."

"Perfect, just don't let her know anything is up."

"That I can do, just keep me updated."

"You got it." Mia grinned.

When they walked back inside, Marisol waved Mia over.

"What's up girly?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something and I hope you will not take offense to it but, I was thinking what if you came to a self-defense class with me?"

"Self-defense?"

"Yeah, I teach a class once a month for women. It helps give them the strength they need to subdue an attacker if they are ever faced with one. Not that it is ever going to happen to you, I just think it might be a good idea."

"I would love to, Marisol. It would make me feel a hell of a lot better if I know what to do if I was ever put into a bad situation."

"It is settled then, you will come to class with me on Friday night."

"This Friday?"

"Yeah, why did you have other plans?"

"NO! I uhh we just need to have a bachelorette party!"

"I am not worried about that. I don't have many women…"

"You have the two of us and we can have one hell of a night, just the three of us!" Michelle grinned as she joined the women.

"She is right. Let's plan on going out on Saturday night."

"And do what?"

"You will have to wait and see!" Mia smiled.

Mia took a deep breath as she thought about how busy the next week would be. _It is the least you can do! _She thought.

**I just wanted to take a minute to thank you all for all of your support! I appreciate all of your kind reviews, it helps me update faster knowing you guys are excited for the next chapter! I also appreciate the follows and favorites. Thank you all again for your support!**

**-Sarah**


	15. Chapter 15

The next five days were filled with so many things, Mia was not sure she was going to make it to the wedding. The first part of the day she spent with Dean as he taught her the rules of the road. She had her permit and knew how to drive, he just had to teach her about parallel parking and all of the additional things she needed in order to pass the driver's test. By noon they would both go their separate ways, Dean going to the clubhouse and Mia spending the rest of the day locked up in Dean's study as she made all of the arrangements for the wedding. She had to use a number of different acts to get things accomplished. She has to be bossy with some people, cry for some and beg others. But by the Friday afternoon she had everything booked and ready for Monday.

"I can't believe you pulled it all off."

"Thankfully I had Michelle there to help me coordinate all of the catering. That was the hardest part because the caterer they had in place for the wedding refused to change locations."

"How did you make it happen?" Dean asked.

"Michelle took care of that so I am not too sure. She said I didn't want to know so I didn't ask any questions." Mia replied as she stepped into the closet and slid on a pair of yoga pants. "What are you going to do without me tonight?" She asked as she looked out to find him on his stomach on the bed watching her.

"I am going to cry and eat ice cream all night!"

"You could take the dogs for a walk." She suggested.

"I might just do that. I could use a nice long jog."

"Tell me about it!"

"You need to get out for a while. You are going to start going crazy if you keep yourself locked up staring at the computer all day."

"It is almost over."

"And then will you pay attention to me?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, then I am all yours." She smiled.

The sound of a car horn rang through the hour and she grabbed her purse before bending down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "See you later."

XXX

After an hour and a half of the self-defense class, Mia felt great! Not only did she get a good workout, she also began to feel more confident in herself.

"Remember ladies don't be afraid to use any objects around you to hit them with. It will catch them off guard and if you are lucky enough, it will knock them out!" Marisol grinned. "Thank you ladies, have a great night."

"That was amazing, Marisol! I feel so much better now. I hope someone tries to come at me because I will kick their ass!"

"Easy there tiger! It is only for emergency situations." Marisol chuckled as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Thank you for inviting me I definitely needed this."

"You are more than welcome. You want to go get some frozen yogurt with me?"

"I'd love too, but I really need to get back. I have my driving test tomorrow morning and I am nervous."

"You will do fine, sweetie." Marisol smiled as she unlocked the car and slid inside.

XXX

Dean sat in the crowded waiting area of the MVD as he waited for Mia to return from her driving test. Suddenly he spotted her coming toward him with her head hung_. Damnit we practiced it, Mia! _He thought as she approached him.

"Mia?"

She looked up and grinned as she showed him her driver's license. "I passed!" She squealed.

"That is my girl I knew you could do it!" He grinned as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "You drive home." He smirked as he tossed her the keys.

They arrived home and she went immediately upstairs to shower. She had a few hours before the bachelorette party and knew she was going to need them all to get ready. She had been so exhausted there were dark circles under her eyes. After three hours of primping, she was finally ready. She had on a mini black dress that Dean bought her for Christmas along with the pair of heels she got from Marisol along with some bright red lipstick. She looked herself over in the mirror and could not help but think about how hot she looked.

"Mia hurry up I want to talk to you before you go out." Dean yelled from outside the door.

"Okay I will meet you downstairs in a minute." She yelled back as she turned off her hair curler.

Dean thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head the second he saw her. She had never looked so fucking hot before. His cock twitched in his jeans with each step she took down the stairs. "How do I look?" She asked as she spun around.

"Completely fuckable." He growled as placed his hand behind her neck as he roughly pressed a kiss to her lips. "I can't let you out looking like this."

"You bought it for me!" She protested.

"But now I don't want you to wear it outside of the house."

"Do you not trust me?" She asked.

"I trust you, not other men."

"Dean, I will be fine it is just a few hours and if anything happens I will call you."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Of course now if you will excuse me I have to go, my ride is here." She placed a kiss on her cheek before slipping out the door before he could keep her a moment longer.

"Too a night we will not soon forget!" Mia announced as soon as slid into the back seat.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Marisol asked.

"We are going to that new club downtown. Randy was able to pull some strings and get us a private room!"

"No way, I have been dying to go there! You two are the best!"

"Only the best for the bride!"

They women arrived at the club about half an hour later and were immediately taken up the stairs to their special room that overlooked the entire club.

"Holy shit this is amazing!" Marisol stared in awe at the beautiful view.

"It will be even more amazing when we get drunk! Speaking of which, Mia you are free to drink as much as you want up. You just can't take it downstairs."

"Sounds good to me!" She cheered as she took a glass from the bartender who was holding up a tray of drinks for them.

After three rounds of shots, the girls finally made their way down to the dance floor to get their dance on. They were swaying to the music when Michelle suddenly stopped and let out a curse.

"What is it?" Marisol shouted over the music.

Michelle pointed towards the back of the club where Ryback stood, leaning against the wall staring at them.

"Our lovely men must have sent us a chaperone." Marisol groaned.

"Well then ladies, let's give him something to watch." Mia smirked as she began dancing much more provocatively than before. The girls followed suit and began dancing seductively around each other.

Ryan groaned as he watched the girls dance. _How the hell did I get roped into this? _He thought.


	16. Chapter 16

After a straight forty-five minutes of dancing, Marisol finally motioned for the stairs. "I need another drink!" She yelled.

Michelle and Mia both nodded as they followed her back upstairs were they each immediately downed a beer.

"This is so much fun, thank you girls."

"You deserve it." Mia grinned.

"So Michelle how does it feel being with secretary of a biker gang?" Marisol asked with a mischievous smile.

"I like him as much as I did before he became a full member of the club." She chuckled.

"He has only been doing the job for a week and yet he is doing a much better job than Seth ever did."

"Let's not talk about him." Mia slurred as she took another shot.

"That fine, but now you have to tell us about Dean."

Mia downed another shot before looking at both women. "Roman told me Dean is like Christian Grey. He likes to have control and be dominate."

"How do you feel about that?" Marisol asked.

"I'm not sure yet." She replied simply. "Let's not talk about him. I want to have fun and get drunk."

"Sweetie, you are already about there. You have had like eight shots." Michelle laughed.

"Looks like we need to catch up!" Marisol grinned as she handed Michelle another shot. "Time to get hammered!"

XXX

After not seeing the women for over an hour, Ryback finally decided to check on them. When he did not get a response after knocking on the door, he pushed it open and stepped inside. What he found was way more than he barged for. All three women were lying on the floor, each with a bottle of alcohol in hand as they laughed hysterically.

"RYAN!" Marisol slurred as she wobbled to her feet, nearly face planting it before he caught her mid fall. "I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE HERE! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Mia yelled back.

"Fine then I will whisper…" Marisol began to utter nonsense before all three women burst into laughter.

"Did you know Wade has his penis pierced?" Michelle asked as she turned around to look at Ryan who now looked mortified.

"Or that Roman and I have sex at least twice a day?"

"Or that Dean likes to tie women up and spank them…at least I hope he likes to spank. I like spankings." Mia looked off into the distance as she day dreamed.

"That's it, I can't do it!" He threw his hands up before walking out.

"I think he wants me." Marisol announced.

"More drinks!" Michelle announced as she poured a bottle of tequila all over the counter, in hopes of pouring it into the shot glasses.

Twenty minutes later the door flew open and Dean, Wade and Roman stormed in looking more pissed off than the women had ever seen them before.

"Are we under arrest, officers?" Mia asked as she leaned her head over the arm of the couch to look at them upside down.

"Get up, all of you." Roman hissed.

"Make us!" Marisol shot back with a snarl.

"They are going to fight us the entire way." Wade pointed out.

"Then we don't give them a choice." Dean growled as he shoved past the other men and snatched Mia up off the couch.

Both men followed suit with their women, each throwing her over their shoulder.

"WAIT! My panties are on the lamp!" Michelle announced as she spoke into Wades shirt.

"Why are your panties on the lamp?" He asked, baffled.

"Because they were itchy."

"I'm not wearing any." Marisol announced.

"Me either! We are like non underwear wearing twins!" Mia giggled.

"We need to get them separated, ASAP." Roman groaned as he carried Marisol out of the room.

XXX

Dean buckled her into the seat next to him, before sliding into the driver's seat. As soon as he pulled out of the parking lot, she looked over at him.

"Do I call you 'sir' or 'master'?"

His eyes widened as he whipped his head to the side to look at her.

"What?"

"Roman told me you are like Christian Grey. I didn't know if I had to call you 'sir 'or 'master'."

"What did he tell you?"

"That you are dominate and like submissive women."

Dean's fists tightened around the steering wheel to the point that his knuckles turned white. "You don't need to know about that. Drop the subject and don't bring it up again." He replied through gritted teeth.

She looked out the window without another word.

"Do you like to give spankings?"

Once again he whipped his head around to look at her. "No, Mia I don't. Now, I want you to sit there and keep your mouth shut, before I put something in there to do it for you!"

They both remained silent the rest of the way home. When they arrived home, he went straight to his room and slammed the door shut. Mia made her way to her room and collapsed onto her bed, without even undressing. She was too exhausted to think about how she had only slept in this bed once since she arrived here over a month ago.

XXX

Mia woke up and immediately regretted the night before. Her head hurt like hell and her stomach was on the verge of puking. She groaned as she rolled over and covered her head with a pillow to block the sunlight.

After an hour, she finally managed to get out of bed and take a shower, before packing an overnight bag. The wedding was tomorrow and she needed to stay at the club tonight to make sure everything was done right. She now regretted getting drunk, since now all she wanted to do was go to bed and never get out.

She said goodbye to the dogs before leaving the house and making her way to the clubhouse, hoping Dean was not there. The last thing she needed was a lecture from him right now. She breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled up to the club and did not see his bike parked out front.

When she stepped inside, Randy handed her a bottle of aspirin and antacids. "Heard you had a fun night last night." He smirked.

"Fuck you." She groaned as she took the bottles from him.


	17. Chapter 17

After a week of planning, it was finally complete. Mia breathed a sigh of relief as she stood back and looked at all of the beautiful decorations surrounding the clubhouse. "I hope she likes it."

"She is going to love it, Mia. I told her about the change of plans last night and she was excited that you were able to pull it all off here."

"You two deserve to have a beautiful wedding, especially with how much you both give to everyone around you."

"Well that is what we enjoy doing, helping others and making the world a better place." Roman smiled.

"Okay no more of that I am going to start crying and if I mess up my makeup, your fiancé will murder me!"

Roman chuckled. "Sounds about right. Thank you again for this, Mia."

"It was my pleasure."

"You better get going, I bet Marisol is waiting for you."

"Okay, I will see you in two hours. Dean is going to be directing everyone to their seats, right?"

"Yup I put him in charge of that, hopefully it will keep him out of trouble."

"We can only hope!" Mia groaned before grabbing her purse and heading out the door to Marisol's house.

XXX

"There you are, Mia!" Marisol raced down the stairs and tackled Mia in a hug.

"Whoa what's wrong?"

"Nothing I am just so happy I am about to get married! All thanks to you!"

"Don't mention it. Really… don't. Just like your soon to be husband you will make me cry!"

"Did you see him? How did he look? Was anyone else there?"

"You have not even been away from him for twenty-four hours and you are already missing him like he has been gone for months."

"That my friend is called love! You will fall in love one day and know exactly what I am talking about!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Mia rolled her eyes as she grabbed her dress off the back of the couch. "We better finish getting ready."

XXX

Two hours later, they arrived back at the club house. There were cars and motorcycles parked all around as people zipped in and out of the house.

"Are you ready for this?" Michelle asked as she opened the car door for Marisol.

"I have never been more ready." She smiled back.

"Alright well you stay here I am going to go make sure everyone is seated."

Michelle quickly disappeared into the house.

"Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your wedding."

"Mia, there would not have been one without you, I should be thanking you."

"No, you shouldn't. You have given me more than I deserve and quite frankly I have a lot more to do to even come close to being even with you."

"No one is keeping score. You are a part of this family and family helps each other out."

Michelle appeared in the doorway and gave them a thumbs up.

"I guess it is our sign." Mia smiled a she slid out of the car. "Good luck!" She yelled back to Marisol who was being helped out of the car by her father.

"Let's go we are first." Dean told her as he locked her arm around his.

"Still mad at me?" She asked as she grabbed her flowers and held them to her chest.

"Take a guess." He growled.

"Save it until after the wedding. They don't deserve to have their wedding ruined because you have your panties in a bunch!" She snapped before putting on a smile as they stepped into the doorway.

XXX

The wedding went off without a hitch. Everything was in place and all of the guests were polite and respectful, Mia was concerned that some of the bikers might drink a little too much and start a fight, but thankfully everyone behaved themselves.

"This was all so perfect! I can't believe we are finally married after all of these years!" Marisol ginned as she slid onto Roman's lap and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"This was the best decision I have ever made, Marisol. You make me the happiest man on earth."

"Oh Roman!" She smiled as she kissed him once more.

"Oh please! Get a room will ya?" Dean groaned.

"You just wait, it is going to be you in the suit one day!" Roman smirked.

"HA that is not ever going to happen, I will NOT ever get married. I don't care if Megan Fox drops down from the sky and into my lap, it is not going to happen."

Mia felt a surge of disappointment course through her veins. How foolish of her to even think he would consider that…especially with her. It hit her then and there that just like everything else in life this was temporary and would not last forever.

"You okay, Mia?" Roman asked.

"I am great! Just so happy for you two."

"Well I guess we better tell everyone about our plans for the next few weeks." Marisol grinned.

"Ah yes I almost forgot. Gentleman can you all come over here for a minute?" Randy, Wade and Ryback all made their way over to the couch where Roman and Marisol sat. "I wanted to inform you all that Marisol and I will be gone on our honeymoon for a month. While I am gone, Dean is in charge. He has the power to make decisions while I am away. I will be in contact with him…"

"No you will not! You are going to give me your phone before you go. There is no way in hell you are going to mess up your honeymoon with work. Now hand it over, mister!" Mia said as she held out her hand.

"I knew I loved you!" Marisol grinned.

Mia took his phone and tossed it to Dean. "No distractions while you are away!"

"Oh believe me, I will be focused on only one thing…." He licked his lips and Marisol smirked.

"Okay, looks like you two better get out of here before you get it on in front of everyone!" Michelle chuckled.

"Goodbye everyone, thank you all for making this the best day ever!" Marisol smiled as she gave everyone a hug.

As soon as they were out the door, Dean turned to Mia and threw her a key. "I won't be home tonight."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"What are you, my mother?" He snapped before stalking back down the hallway.

"What a dick!" Michelle growled.

"I will talk with him and see what is going on. Why don't you catch a ride with Mia?" Wade smiled.

"Come on Michelle, I will take you home."

Wade watched Mia and Michelle leave before falling down onto the couch. _There is no way in hell _

_I am going to talk to him right now! He is in such a bad mood he will probably kick me out of the club._


	18. Chapter 18

It had been two weeks since the wedding and things between Mia and Dean were even more tense than before. He spent every night at the club house and barely spoke to her when she was there. He would only go home to shower and then he would be gone again within an hour. She really wished Marisol was there to talk to, because she felt invisible.

When Mia arrived at the clubhouse, she saw all of the men walking outside to their bikes. She wanted to ask where they were going, but she knew Dean would probably pretend like he couldn't hear her. She let out a sigh as she walked into the clubhouse.

"We are going out for a job across town. Not sure when we will be back, but it probably won't be until later tonight." Ryback told her before slipping on his jacket.

"Thank you, Ryan."

"Don't mention it, kiddo." He smiled.

She listened to the roar of the motorcycles die down before she got to work. _At least they won't be in my way, while I clean._

Mia had been cleaning for over an hour when she heard the front door open. She turned around to see none other than Seth Rollins walking into the club house. Her heart began to race, what the hell was she going to do? All of the guys were across town and would not be able to get here in time to save her.

Seth saw her breathing increase as her face turned pale. He held up his hands. "I am not going to hurt you. I need to talk to you…well actually I need to apologize to you."

She swallow hard, before stepping forward and taking a seat on one of the stools to keep from falling over.

"I am not going to beat around the bush about this, Mia. I am sorry for acting the way I did, I was just trying to scare you off."

"Why?" She managed to squeak out.

"Because you are not safe here, no matter what everyone tells you. All of the guys are bad, but Dean is the worst. When I saw him take a liking to you the first day you were here, I knew you were screwed. I tied to scare you away so that you would leave and be safe. I brought Bandon here to take you back, because I knew no matter how bad he treated you, it would be a walk in the park compared to what Dean is capable of."

"Dean is really that bad?"

Seth pulled out a stack of pictures from his coat pocket and handed them to her. Mia's heart sank with each picture. Some were of Dean pointing a gun at a man's head, standing over a dead body, covered in blood…there was even one of him tying a woman to his bed…the bed she once found comfort in. She wanted to vomit as she looked at the pictures of him pulling the woman's hair, spitting on her as he forced her mouth onto his cock.

"Please." Mia whispered as she shoved them back to him before looking away to keep from vomiting.

"I know they are hard to see, I didn't want you to ever have to see them, that is why I tried to scare you away from the beginning. These were taken just about two weeks ago, two days before the wedding."

Her mind began racing._ The bachelorette party! He must have had that woman while I was away that night. He didn't allow me to sleep in his room that night, he probably still had the woman in his bed!_

"What do I do now?" She looked up with tears falling from her eyes. "I have nowhere to go, no money, no car…I have nothing."

"Come with me then. Not only can I give you those thing, I can protect you from Dean. He does not like it when people disobey him and he will come looking for you, but I can keep you safe from him."

"How?"

"After they kicked me out, all of them men beat me so bad I was in the hospital for days. When I got out, I found another group of guys who shared my same distaste for the Shield and we have been friends ever since."

"But what about Marisol?"

"If she cared about you, she would have not let you stay to deal with the hell she knew Dean was going to put you through."

She looked up and him, "When do we leave?"

XXX

The guys returned to the clubhouse around ten o'clock that night. They were all exhausted and hungry. They all practically drooled at the thought of whatever home cooked meal Mia would have waiting for them. They were sadly disappointed when they returned to find not only a messy house, but also no food.

"What the hell is her problem? She is too good to clean up the house now? She is going to regret being so stuck up and selfish!" Dean growled as he stormed out the door and hopped on his bike.

He made the half an hour trip in less than fifteen. He cut the engine and ran inside. Just like the club house it was complete silence.

"Mia! Where the hell are you? We need to talk!" He yelled but received no reply.

Dean raced through the house, checking each room to find nothing. He remembered seeing her car at the clubhouse, so she must be hiding out there. He took a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

"Just let yourself calm down before you talk to her. You do not want to say something you are going to regret later. Besides, she is probably passed out at the clubhouse somewhere." He told himself before plopping down on the bed not bothering to undress before he fell asleep, dreaming of Mia and how pissed off he was at her for not doing what was expected of her.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean arrived at the clubhouse and found Wade in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Where is Mia? Why isn't she making breakfast?"

"She isn't here…I thought she was with you." He replied.

"You have to be fucking kidding me she was not with me, I thought she was here. Great Mia is fucking missing." He cursed as he raced through the club house in search of her. "All of you get up and help me look for her!" He screamed.

"I am going to call Michelle, maybe she knows where Mia is." Wade announced as he pulled out his phone.

"I am going to look over the security tapes, maybe it will show us something." Randy hopped to his feet and grabbed his laptop.

"Damnit, Mia where the hell are you?" Dean cursed as walked outside and searched the backyard.

When he returned back inside, Randy motioned for him. "Uh Dean you might want to check this out." Randy announced as he pointed to the laptop on the coffee table in front of him.

"It better be good, Orton I am not in the mood for any bullshit." Dean looked at the computer screen and his heart sank, not only was Seth back, but he took Mia with him. The worst part of it was she looked more than willing to go with him. "What the fuck is going on?" He cursed as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair.

XXX

"Can I get you a drink, Mia?" He offered.

"I could use a shot of something strong." She groaned.

He disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. "This okay?"

"Perfect." She smiled as she leaned forward and took the shot.

She did four shots before finally sitting back in her seat with a sigh.

"I'm here to listen if you need to talk, I can't imagine this is easy."

"It isn't. I mean I was really starting to like him, but I guess I was just a childish fool. Roman told me Dean liked to be dominant and you know what? I was willing to deal with it because I thought he liked me back. We have been together for almost two months and we have never even had sex. A girl has needs you know!" She groaned as she got up to pace the floor as she felt the alcohol beginning to take effect.

"Face it Mia, he is not man enough for you. You deserve a real man who actually cares about you and won't turn his back on you like Dean has."

"And where am I going to find one of those?"

"Right in front of you." He whispered as he stood beside her.

She spun around and threw herself into his arms. "Show me what if feels like to be wanted."

"Gladly." He moaned as he pressed his lips to hers as he hoisted her into his arms, carrying her backwards to his bedroom.

XXX

As soon as he slid out of her, she rolled over to face away from him. Now she felt even worse than before. She had sex with him, before she even took the next step with Dean. Not that it mattered anymore, Dean made it very clear that he didn't want her, so why should she keep hoping for a miracle. She knew better than anyone that miracles only existed in fairy tales. She silently cried herself to sleep, hoping she would wake up and realize it was all a dream.

As soon as he saw her chest slowly rise and fall, signaling she was asleep, he slipped out of the bed and tiptoed into the living room with a grin as he unlocked his phone.

XXX

"She didn't say anything to me about leaving. As far as I know she was happy here…well happy with some people." Michelle glared at the back of Deans head.

"Guys I just got a video sent to me from a blocked number, let me hook up my phone to the laptop so you can all see it." Ryan announced.

Michelle, Dean, Wade and Randy all crowded around the laptop where Ryan was hooking up his phone. As soon as the video was up, everyone in the room gasped and looked away…except for Dean who kept his gazed fixed on the screen. Playing out in front of them was the video Seth had secretly recorded when he and Mia had sex. Mia was too preoccupied to notice the camera hanging on the wall, recording their every move and every sound.

"How does it feel knowing you could get the job done, for a teenager none the less? But don't worry Dean, I will keep her satisfied, something you obviously have no idea how to do. She is really good with her mouth by the way, too bad you won't ever get a chance to find out." Seth's laugh filled the room, before the video ended.

"Looks like she made her choice." Dean announced through gritted teeth. "She does not need us anymore."

"That is fucking bullshit!" Michelle's small voice boomed through the room. "That is bullshit and you know it, Dean. Did you ever stop to think about why she willingly went with the man who was a complete ass to her for the longest time? The security camera shows him clearly apologizing to her, look at the way he held up his hands in defense and then she instantly walked over to him. She is heartbroken, Dean. You have treated her like shit these last few weeks and she does not even know why. She feels like an inconvenience to you. It looks like Seth rode in on a white horse to be her savior, something she has been dying for these last few weeks. And if you would pull your head out of your ass you would realize she was clearly intoxicated during the video he sent. You know how hot and horny she got the last time she got drunk. Mix that with feelings of not being wanted by the man you are in love with along with wanting to forget about everything for a little while and that is what you get."

He remained fixated on only one thing she said, "She loves me?"

"Yes Dean. Everyone here can see it. You have just been too much of a prick to realize it because that would have required you to think about someone other than yourself. Now if you are going to give up looking for her, that is fine, I will do it myself. I have gotten to know her over these last few weeks and I can tell you one thing, she is hurting and needs her family. And right now it looks like I am all she has." Michelle turned on her heels and stormed outside.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean walked outside and found Michelle leaning against the wall, clearly fighting back tears. Without a word her stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm scared, Michelle. I have to find her. I know I have handled things badly, but that does not mean I don't care for her. Damnit I wish she was here so I could explain it all to her." He pulled away from her and punched the brick wall, causing his hand to instantly bleed.

"We will get her back, Dean."

"How? We have no fucking clue where she is or where Seth has her. She could be in a different fucking state for all we know!"

"Come on Dean, you are acting like a child!" Randy announced as he lit up his cigarette. "Falling apart like this and coming up with what ifs are not going to save her. You are acting as the president of a biker gang and you are going to fall apart and give up, because you don't know where to start?" He asked before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Wait a second can you replay the security video for me?" She asked.

"Sure, why did we miss something?" Randy asked.

She raced inside the clubhouse and sat down next to Wade. "Wade, move over and give me the laptop." She demanded as she played the video once more. "Got it!" She ginned.

"Got what? What is it? Do you know where she is? Please tell me you have news." Dean begged her.

"Lucky for us, Marisol didn't trust you, Dean." Michelle grinned.

"What? What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Dean asked, growing more impatient.

"Shut up and let her finish!" Wade yelled.

"Thanks for having my back there, babe." She ginned." As I was saying, Marisol did not trust you Dean and was afraid you would scare Mia away. When Mia first got here and was so skittish, Marisol knew the chances of her becoming spooked and running away were very great, so she came up with an evil little plan. When she gave Mia the cellphone, she made sure to have them put the tracking device in it."

"Like the ones in the commercials where parents put it in their children's phones so they always know where their kids are at?" Ryback asked.

"Exactly. She did not tell anyone about it."

"How do you know about it then?" Wade asked.

"Well Marisol told me about it the night we were at the club for her bachelorette party. Mia all over the place once she got drunk and I told Marisol I was worried that something might happen to her. That is when she told me not to worry since she had the chip put into her phone."

"How does this help us now?" Dean asked.

Michelle turned the laptop around and pointed to a paused image. "She grabbed her purse."

"And that means…" Randy motioned for her to continue.

"That means that just like any smart woman, she has her phone in her purse. She is in yoga pants, so she has no pockets, which means her phone is in her purse. And her purse is where she is."

"I've tried calling her, but her phone is off. The tracking won't work if it is off." Dean sighed.

"That is true, but that just means that we have to get it turned on." She smiled.

"And how the hell do we do that?"

"Simple. My husband, Roman Reigns and I have to go to the phone store and beg them to turn on the phone to track down our daughter who is missing." She grinned. "You up for the task, Mr. Reigns?" She asked as she grinned at Wade.

"There is just one problem, they are going to ask for ID." Randy pointed out.

"You are a biker gang for heaven's sakes, don't you have people to hook you up with illegal things like fake ID's?"

"Yes, yes we do. Give me thirty minutes." Ryan yelled as he ran out the door.

"If I had not been such an asshole, we would not be in this mess right now." Dean sighed as he ran his hand over the stubble on his unshaven jaw.

XXX

Mia woke up the next day feeling like she had been run over by a bus. _I hope he has something for this headache._ She thought as she got out of bed and walked to the shut door. She was about to open it, but then she heard him talking to someone so she removed her hand from the handle. She knew she should get back in bed, but she was compelled to listen to his conversation.

"It was like taking candy from a baby…I guess she is technically a baby! Anyway she came with me without a fuss and I even got to fuck her. I was not expecting to get any ass out of this deal, but it was an added bonus….oh yeah I plan on getting rid of her body later tonight. Poor thing didn't even have a chance. I can't wait to hear her beg for her life!"

Mia had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. She was officially the biggest idiot in the world. She was so consumed with worrying about her feelings for Dean that she walked straight into a trap and was now going to be killed! She knew she had to think of something quick, since she didn't know how long she had. Suddenly she remembered a quote she heard years ago, "Sex sells". Thinking of a plan, she slid back into bed and took a deep breath.

"Seth. Mmmm Seth where are you? I neeeed you." She loudly moaned.

The door opened a few seconds later and he stepped inside. "Well hey there sleepy head. What do you need from me?" He asked with a knowing smirk as her hands slid across her chest.

"I need you to fuck me like you did last night." A grin crept to her face. "But I want be on top so can properly thank you for your hospitality."

Seth ripped off his pants and slid into the bed, helping her on top of him. She braced one hand on the pillow beside his head as she leaned forward, using her breasts as a distraction as she picked up the lamp off of the table and struck him over the head with it. She thought back to the day she took the self-defense class and Marisol's words echoed in her brain. _"Remember ladies don't be afraid to use any objects around you to hit them with. It will catch them of guard and if you are lucky enough, it will knock them out!" _

Mia hopped off of the bed and raced for the front door. She threw it open and walked out, running straight into someone. She looked up and a small whimper escaped her lips.

"Going somewhere?" Brandon asked with a grin as he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back into the house, slamming the door shut behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Please don't hurt me." She begged as he dragged her to the couch.

"Hurt you? Why I would never do such a thing to such a loyal and honest young woman like you!" He grinned.

Suddenly there was a groaning sounds from behind them, they turned around to find Seth walking out of the room with his hand on his head. He looked at her and frowned. "I am so going to enjoy killing you!"

"Please let me go, I won't tell anyone about you two…I promise."

"Now why should we believe a little girl like you?" Brandon asked.

"Where else do I have to go? Who can I tell? No one is going to believe me."

"You are right, no one will believe you, but only because dead people can't talk." Seth smiled as he stepped to the side and walked towards the couch. He began digging in it for something.

Mia entire body froze when she saw him pull a shiny object from inside the couch. It did not take her long to realize it was gun. "I was going to wait until later, but you sealed your fate by hitting me with a lamp." Seth growled. "Brandon, you might want to move." Seth warned as he held up the gun. Mia eyes closed as held her breath.

"Any last words?" Brandon asked.

"Tell Dean that I…that I love him." She whispered.

She heard the sound of the gunshot before she felt it. She touched the wound and her hand became instantly submersed in blood. Images of Dean flashed through her mind as she collapsed on the floor.

XXX

Her eyes open and everything was black. She could not see a single thing and her heart sank… she was in hell. She thought for sure with the things she had been through, she was have at least gone to heaven, but this was definitely not heaven. She was cold and in pain. Although she had not been very active in her religion, she knew enough to know that it should be bright and colorful and she should not be in pain. She stepped forward and she noticed a small light off in the distance. She ran to it and it became brighter and brighter until she was enveloped in light.

XXX

Mia's eyes slowly fluttered open, the bright lights killed her eyes and she instantly shut them again. "Lights…hurt…." She croaked out hoping someone was in the room to turn them off for her. She heard the 'click' from the switching turning off the lights. Her eyes slowly opened once more, this time she was able to keep them open. In the dim moonlight shining in from the window, she was able to make out a shadow, a shadow she had grown to love. She tried to speak, but her throat was so dry she couldn't form a sentence. "Water."

He grabbed the little pink cup and held the straw between his fingers as he guided it to her lips, she greedily drank from it before he set it back down on the table. "Dean?"

"I'm here, Mia. And I will be for however long you want me to be. If you prefer I'd leave that is fine. I know you wanted to leave in the first place…"

"Have you killed anyone before?" She blurted out.

"Before last night?"

"Wait what? You killed someone last night?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Mia."

"No more secrets, Dean. I can't take living in the dark anymore. I need to know the truth, or else I am afraid I can't stay with you any longer. I may be young, but I am not stupid. Well as long as you don't count leaving with Seth…"

"You want the truth, Mia? I have kept it from you so I did not scare you away, but it seems like you need to hear it all. I along with every member of the club have killed numerous men before, for various reasons. I have never killed a woman or child and the men I have killed deserved it."

"Deserved it?"

"We protect those who can't protect themselves. The men we kill are men who have hurt innocent people, raped innocent women. Mia, I have to be clear here I am in no way a saint, I have blood on my hands from men who did not deserve to live. I have given women and kids another chance at life, away from their abuser. The Shield was created to bring justice to those who deserve it and will not get it from anywhere else."

"Why didn't you do anything to Brandon after you found out he hurt me?"

"Because I didn't want you to see that. You were already scared of us and I was not going to murder a man in front of you. You would have never trusted me."

Mia tried to sit up, but she found she could not move. She ripped the blankets away and found a large, bulky cast attached to her leg.

"What happened to me?" She practically screamed.

"Seth shot you in the leg and you passed out. We got you here to the hospital and they had to operate to get the bullet out of your leg. Your heart stopped beating while you were on the table and they had to bring you back to life. You have been out for about 30 hours."

"Will I be able to walk again?"

"The doctor said with intense physical therapy, you should make a full recovery."

She set her head down on the pillow. "How did my life end up like this? I am broke, homeless and now I am going to have a mountain of medical bill I have no way of paying off. No one is going to hire some teenager with no experience…"

"First of all you have not been homeless since you set foot in our backyard three months ago. And you won't be ever again. And you do not need to worry about the medical bills, we have it under control."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it is my fault you are lying in a hospital bed. If I had just been man enough to talk to you face to face instead of cower like a child, we would not be here."

"Talk to me about what?"

"About who I really am. There are things you need to know if we are ever going to be able to move forward. We will have that conversation as soon as you are out of the hospital. There is no way I am going to tell you this shit with so many people around."


	22. Chapter 22

It had been over a week and Mia was still in the hospital. She was dying to sleep in a comfortable bed, where she did not have to have her blood drawn at three a.m. every morning. Not only that, she was also anxious to get home so she could have that talk with Dean.

"You look miserable." Randy commented as he looked up from his magazine.

"You sure know how to make a woman feel beautiful!" She groaned.

"You don't need me to tell you that you are beautiful. You have Dean for that!"

"I wish!"

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked as he shut his magazine and set it on the table before looking back at her.

"I…I just don't know what to think about everything. The things Seth told me and the pictures he showed me…."

"Mia, there are parts of the club that are ugly, believe me I know that better than anyone. But there are also parts that are good, like adopting people into our family like you. Yes there is killing, but Mia we do not do it for fun, it is not something any one of us enjoy. We don't pick up a phone book, open a random page and pick a random person to kill. Everything is planned out, it's not like a drive by shooting or anything. I hope for not only Dean's sake, but for yours as well that you can overlook the bad. That is why he wanted to shield you from it all."

"That is something I am willing to overcome. It is not going to be easy, but being a woman who was taken in by complete strangers who have given me more than I have ever had before, I owe it to you all to try and look past it. I appreciate you guys being honest with me. I think I will take Dean's advice and leave it alone, I don't want to know the detail."

"I'm glad to hear that, especially after the Brandon/Seth incident."

She opened her mouth to ask him what had happened, but she decided she did not want to know and snapped her mouth shut.

"Good choice!" He chuckled.

"Do you know about Dean's uhh sexual preferences?"

Randy howled with laughter. "You mean his dominant thing?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Does he like really hurt women?"

Before he could answer the question, the doctor walked in with a grin. "Looks like everything is all good and you are able to go home. I am going to go work on the paperwork, so you will be free to go in just a few minutes."

"Oh that is wonderful news, thank you!" 

"I do have some things I need to discuss with you before I let you go. First, you need to be resting at all times, do not push it and try to walk around, speaking of which you will be given a set of crutches that you must use at all times. Make sure to schedule an appointment with your doctor to have them take the stitches out of your thigh in about two weeks. Also schedule your physical therapy appointment in about two weeks. And finally you need to abstain from all physical activities, including sex." He looked from Randy to Mia.

Randy held up his hands, "Hey man she is not getting any from me!"

"Or anyone for that matter." She grumbled.

"Any questions?"

"No, you covered everything."

"Great. I will go start the paperwork and write you up some prescriptions for pain medicine and antibiotics."

"Thank you." She smiled.

He smiled at her before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"Uh Randy can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure?"

"Can you help me get dressed?"

His eyes widened. "Only if you promise not to tell Dean!"

"Deal!" She grinned.

XXX

Dean had just finished talking with a woman who they had recently helped get out of an abusive relationship. She could barely come up with the right words to say, she was so thankful for all that they did for her. It was this that made the murder and violence seem less awful. A woman was now safe. Dean's mind instantly wandered to Mia. If he had not gotten there when he did, she may have bled out and died, all because he was too afraid to tell her the truth about who he really was. He had seen some horrible things before, but seeing her in a pool of her own blood, was the worst thing he had ever seen. He wished he could have been the one to take out Seth and Brandon, but he knew his men could handle it. All that mattered to him was getting Mia to the hospital. He glanced at the clock, he had put in enough time here, now it was time to head to the hospital to visit Mia.

As he approached the door, he heard the sound of a car door being shut. _Who the hell is driving a car and not a motorcycle?_ Dean opened the door just as Randy reached for it.

"Watch out wide load coming through!" Randy announce as he carried Mia to the couch.

"You are such an ass! I thought we were becoming friends!" She groaned.

"What can I say, you are like my hot younger sister!" He winked. "She is all yours." Randy announced as he handed Dean the packet of information from the doctor before walking back out the door.

"I didn't know you were getting released today."

"Me either!" She chuckled.

"Is there anything you need? A pillow, a drink?"

"An explanation would be nice."

"What else do you want to know about the club?" He asked as he took a seat across from her.

"It is not about the club. I am actually becoming more open to the things that go on here at the club, they don't bother me as much. But what bothers me is you. I have heard stories from everyone but you about your dominate thing."

"I never told you these things because I did not want you to know about them. Ever since I met you, I have been having an internal battle, trying to change who I am. The last thing I wanted was to scare you away and that is what I would have done. I have to have control and I get off on doing things like spanking, biting, using different things like whips and ropes…you name it. I knew you would never have…"

"You are sitting here saying I don't know you, yet I think it is you who doesn't know me. Yes, you have a unique taste in sex, but that does not mean I am opposed to anything you like. I did have a rough past, but that is exactly what it is…the past. I am not going to let what has happened to me in the past effect my life going forward. If tying me up is what you are into then so be it."

"You can honestly sit there and tell me that you don't think I'm a monster?"

"Aside from the pictures I saw, then yes."

"What pictures did you see?"

"The one of you with a woman tied to the bed…you looked so angry and she looked like she was in pain. The thing that kills me the most was that it was taken the night of the bachelorette party." She sighed.

"The night of the bachelorette party? Mia, I have not even looked at another woman since I met you three months ago. You have to believe me."

"But you didn't let me sleep with you that night….Seth told me she was there and…"

His face fell. "Was the woman blonde with pink streaks in her hair?"

"Yes."

Dean sighed as he stood up to pace the floor. "She is the reason I am the way I am today."


	23. Chapter 23

Mia looked up at him and could instantly see the hurt that was clearly evident in his eyes.

"I guess you are going to get to hear every last deep, dark secret I have." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Her name is Angel, although she is far from one."

"What kinda name is Angel?"

"A stripper name. That is where I met her, at a strip club she was working at. She gave me a lap dance, I enjoyed it and brought her back home with me that night. It was not long before things got interesting. I had never been into anything really kinky, I mean beside the occasional spanking and what not, but I never did anything crazy, until she came along. She was into all of that kinda stuff, she wanted to be bound and gagged, at first I was hesitant, but I soon realize it was everything I needed. I got such a rush from being able to have total control and have a woman at my mercy. Things move fast with us, before I knew it we were engaged, two months after meeting each other. I thought it was all perfect until I realize she was the girlfriend of a man from a rival gang. She played me to try and get dirt on the Shield."

"What about the photos?"

"They were taken the night I found out her little scam. Since I don't kill women, I gave her a little goodbye present she would never forget, which was what you saw in the pictures. I fell so fast and so hard, I felt so stupid after it was all over. That is why I will never get engaged or married. The only good thing to come out of it was me realizing how empowering it is to engage in the dominant/submissive lifestyle."

"How long ago was this?"

"About a year ago. So those pictures were a year old. I have replaced the bed ever since then. I couldn't live with the memories."

"What happened to her?"

"Last I heard she relocated to Nebraska with the gang. As long as she is not around me I don't give a fuck where she is."

"I see." She replied simply.

"You alright? I know that was a lot to take in, but it is the truth. I wish I could make up some story so it does not sound as pathetic, but it is what it is."

The door opened and Mia and Dean both cocked their heads in the direction of the door where Roman and Marisol were walking in. They were not even in the house yet, before Marisol lost it.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE LET HER GET SHOT? WE WERE GONE A FEW FUCKING WEEKS AND YOU CANT EVEN KEEP A TEENAGER FROM GETTING SHOT?"

"Marisol, please calm…"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Roman. How do you think I felt when I went to the pharmacy to get my prenatal vitamins and Michelle asks me to bring Mia her antibiotics and pain killers to help ease the pain after her surgery from being shot? And no one bothered to…"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh you're pregnant! How far along are you?" Mia squealed as she looked at the older woman's face begin to soften.

"I am ten weeks along." She blushed.

"I am so happy for you two. You are both going to be great parents." Mia smiled.

"Dean, can I have a few minutes to talk to you?" Roman asked.

"Wait! Please it is not his fault. I willingly went with Seth, Dean didn't have anything to do with it."

"He had everything to do with it, Mia." Marisol glared at Dean.

"Marisol, he cannot be responsible for my actions. I was childish for trusting a man that did not deserve my trust to begin with. He didn't make me trust or sleep with Seth, I did it all on my own."

"Oh no you slept with Seth. Yikes I bet that was the worst night of your life." Roman grimaced.

"Well actually he was well… never mind." She trailed off with a blush.

"Dean, my office. Ladies will you be okay out here?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

XXX

"Have a seat." Roman offered.

"I'll stand. I know I have an ass chewing to…"

"No, Dean you don't. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You are not going to tell me how awful I am?"

"Nope, you took care of things and everything is okay now."

"You think so? Mia could potential never walk again. How did I take care of things? I fucked everything up for everyone. Mia is hurt, Marisol is ready to kill me…"

"Marisol is overreacting. It's the hormones. I nearly had my head ripped off for getting her vanilla ice cream, not vanilla bean ice cream. She loves Mia and is just worried."

"So am I Roman. I have no right to ask her to stay with me, after all I have put her though."

"Dean, Mia is in love with you. She practically worships the ground you walk on. Everyone can see that she wants you more than anything, you turning your back on her like you have has killed her. All she wants is you, Dean. Even with everything she went through, she was out there defending you. I'm going to give you some advice. You need to either make her yours or let her go. Quit toying with her, don't want her one minute and then push her away the next, she does not deserve it."

Dean collapsed into the chair and rested his head in his hands. "I can never be the man she needs, no matter how hard I try. I am still the monster that ties women up and then fucks them. She deserves a man who can give her kids and a family that is not me."

Roman smiled. "You remember when we first met, I vowed there was no woman out there for a guy like me that I would never settle down? I am a husband and in a few months a father. Things happen that you can't control."

"I guess you are right."

"Dean, do you love Mia?"

He slowly nodded his head, "But I am not the man…"

Roman shook his head, "All that matters is that you love her. You don't have to tell her that yet, but at least make her feel like you do. Now I want you to take that woman home and pamper her in every way possible. Help her forget that she was almost killed and let her know she is loved."

"I think I can handle that." Dean smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

"You ready to go home, Mia?" Dean asked as soon as he stepped out of the office.

"I think she should stay with me so I can ensure she is being taken care of."

"Marisol, I fucked up. I know this is my fault, I take full reasonability for the entire thing. But now I have a hell of a lot of making up to do. I can't do that if she is not with me."

"I swear to the heavens above if you hurt one hair on her head, I will shoot you myself, Dean. I am so fucking serious right now, I just can't even…"

Once again the door opened and Michelle came rushing in. "MIA! MARISOL! I need you!" She cried.

Both Roman and Dean went into protective mode. "What is it, Michelle? Are you okay? Did Wade do something?" Roman questioned.

"I don't need you two bone heads, I need my girls. Can you give us a little privacy?" She groaned.

Roman and Dean looked at each other. "We will go outside for a little bit. When you are done, Mia, you are all mine." Dean smiled causing her to blush.

As soon as the guys were outside, Michelle looked at Marisol. "I am so happy for you, Marisol you are going to be a great mother. I will hook you up with the best prenatal vitamin on the market!" She grinned as she hugged Marisol. "And Mia I am so happy you are out of the hospital. I see Marisol brought you your medicine, if you need anything else please let me know and I will take care of it for you."

"Spill it already!" Marisol urged.

"Okay so in order to find Mia, Wade and I had to pretend to be you and Roman so we could convince the cell phone dude to track Mia's phone so we could see where she was. Long story short, Wade and I got drunk the other night and got married for real."

"WHAT?" Mia and Marisol both gasped in unison.

"How the hell did that happen?" Mia asked.

"Well after everything that happened, Wade and I decided to take the drive down to Vegas, go see the lights and stuff, but we were both so stressed that we decided to drink…a lot. We were talking about pretending to be married and then decided to get married and then we were married."

"Um congratulations?" Marisol chuckled.

"NO! No congratulations this is a mess! We have not been dating that long and we picked the one chapel that would let you get it annulled until after sixty days." She groaned.

"I say live it up then, girl. See what married life is all about." Mia grinned.

"I think I just might do that!"

"Are you done yet?" Roman asked as he stuck his head back into the house.

"Yes, we are. Both of my lovely fiends need to rest." Michelle smiled. "Behave you two, because I'm not going to with my new husband." She winked before skipping off.

"Boy the three of us make one hell of a team!" Marisol chuckled.

Mia nodded her head in agreement as she tried to move from the couch.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Dean asked as he rushed to her side.

"I'm trying to get up so we can go."

"I'm going to carry you. You don't need to be using crutches. I don't want you having to do any work."

"Well okay if you insist." She smiled.

"If you two need anything, please give us a call." Roman announced as he waved to them.

"Same goes for you two. We are here if you need us." Dean replied as he scooped Mia into his arms. "Let's go home, pretty lady." He whispered.

XXX

"Welcome home." He chuckled as he stepped inside the warm house. "Where would you like to rest?"

"Your bed if that is okay."

"Nope, but you can rest in_ our_ bed." He smiled as he continued on up the stairs. He set her down on her side of the bed and stepped away to look at her. "I missed having you here with me."

"Dean, what is with the sudden change? You never used to be like this before, I am not complaining, don't get me wrong, but it is just different."

"I could have lost you, Mia. I don't know what I would have done if I had. I have had time to reflect and I have seen the error in my ways. I have spent the last few weeks being a jerk to you because I was upset with myself. I am going to make things right with you, Mia."

"Wade and Michelle got married." She giggled.

"They what?"

"They were in Vegas, got drunk and ended up getting married."

"Well I mean I guess it is not the worst thing to ever happen."

"And Marisol is married _and_ pregnant."

"I know her and Roman both seem to be very excited about both. They are going to be great parents. I can't wait to see that big Samoan with a tiny little baby in his arms." Dean chuckled at the thought.

Mia looked longingly out the window and it was not hard for Dean to realize her pain. He knew she wanted both of those things, but also knew she would never get them from him.

"I'm sorry, Mia."

"For what?" She asked.

"Not being able to give you those things."

She simply shrugged her shoulders without a word.

"Mia, can you be with me know I won't get married or give you children? Not to mention are you able to handle the dominant/submissive lifestyle?"

"I know this may sound greedy, but is sounds like I am giving up a hell of a lot. And what exactly are you giving up, the unused side of your bed? You have me to cook for you and clean up after you. I may not have a ton of experience with relationships, but I do know one thing…it involves compromise. Which is what I seem to have to do a lot of."

Dean did not know what to say. Everything she had said was one hundred perfect right.

"Mia, let's not worry about those things right now. We do not need to get married or have children in the next week that is something we can wait to discuss later on. Right now we just need to focus on getting you healed and up walking again. The rest will come later." He assured her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been two months since Mia had been released from the hospital. They were the most excruciating two months she had ever experienced. The physical therapy was exhausting and took everything out of her. Dean remained by her side the entire time, never missing a physical therapy appointment or a single doctor's appointment. Although things were exhausting for both of them, they still managed to move forward with their relationship. Since she was not cleared for any physical activities yet, they focused on the emotional part of their relationship instead of the physical part.

"Can we go to the clubhouse today? Michelle and Marisol are going to be there and I really want to catch up with them.

"Sure, as long as you are feeling up to it."

"I am getting better, Dean. You don't have to keep me in a protective bubble you know."

"I know, I just don't want to take the chance of you setting yourself back weeks or months because you got hurt."

"Quit worrying, Dean. I will be fine." She smiled as she pressed a kiss to his lips before using the crutches to help herself up.

"I wish you would let me carry you." He grumbled.

"I am not an infant! I don't need to be carried everywhere!"

"I try to be caring and helpful, but it is not getting me anywhere, is it?" He sighed as followed her down the stairs.

XXX

When they arrived at the clubhouse, they could instantly tell something was up. It did not seem like it was something bad, just something was up.

"What is going on?" Dean asked as he looked from Roman to Wade who were both grinning wildly at each other.

Mia took a seat on the couch and looked up at everyone.

"Wade and I have some news to share with you two." Michelle grinned.

"Are you two getting the marriage annulled?" Dean asked.

"Actually we aren't going to get it annulled." Wade smiled.

"That is great news! I knew you two were made for each other." Mia gigged as she hugged the other woman.

"Mia, I'm pregnant!"

"OHH my gosh you're pregnant!? How far along are you?"

"I'm only six weeks along, so it is still very early." She beamed.

"Congratulations sweetie." Dean smiled as he embraced the giddy woman. "And congrats bro you are going be a great dad!"

"We are going to have to start a 'daddy' club." Wade smirked as he elbowed Roman.

"And we will have to start a 'thank goodness we did not knock up our women' club!" Randy chuckled as he joined the group with his arm draped around his girlfriend, Stacy.

"I could not agree more." Dean laughed.

Marisol looked at Mia and frowned. "One day you will be pregnant too." She smiled.

Mia laughed. "Yeah it will be the day pigs fly!"

"Neither one of us planned to get pregnant, it just happened." Michelle grinned.

"Well seeing as the only person I have had sex with in the last year were Seth, I don't foresee any babies in my future any time soon."

"Wait, you two are not…" Randy looked from Mia to Dean. "Ouch. No wonder you two are having such a rocky relationship."

"ORTON." Roman growled, signaling Randy had crossed the line.

Mia blushed, "I have not been cleared for it." She sighed.

"Since when do you listen to the doctors or anyone for that matter?" Marisol asked as she looked at Dean.

"Since she means too much to me to risk her getting hurt." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You are turning soft on us, Ambrose." Roman grinned.

"Says the man who is five months away from singing nursery rhymes and lugging a diaper bag around." He shot back with a smirk.

Mia could not help but ponder what Randy had said. Maybe the missing piece to their puzzle was the intimacy. They had never actually has sex before and Dean definitely seemed like a very sexual guy. Maybe having sex could help make their relationship stronger.

"I still say you two should hook it up." Randy announced.

"Yeah, let me just tie her one leg up since the other is already weighed down from the brace."

"Take it from all of us, relationships and marriage are about compromise. You have to be willing to do things for the other persons benefit. If you want to have sex, then you have to compromise and be less aggressive with her because of her injury. In return she has to be open to whatever you are doing as long as she knows she is safe."

"Geez doctor Phil thanks for the advice!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Wade is right. You have to meet each other in the middle." Marisol smiled as she looked at her husband.

"If I knew this was a counseling session, I would have brought the tissues." Dean groaned.

"Quit being an ass. They are all right. If you want me to be happy and satisfied then meet me in the middle here. I may not ever get to be married or have kids, but Damnit I would like to have a sex life. I don't care if I have a brace on my leg or whatever, a girl has needs. Last time, I ended up in bed with Seth because you were too afraid of yourself to let me in."

Everyone stared at Mia. Never had she been so outspoken and opinionated. She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth and gasped. "I'm sorry I don't know where that came from. I didn't mean…"

"Nope, that is exactly what I needed to hear. Come on lets go, it sounds like I am slacking and I will be damned if I don't fix that right now. Like you all said I will compromise and fuck her at home and not here for all of you to hear!" Instead of handing her the crutches, he lifted her into his arms. "Tonight is the night I am going to show you what I'm made of." He whispered to her as he carried her outside to the car.

"I did not mean to upset you, it all just kinda came out." She quietly apologized.

"If I am not going to give you a family or kids, the least I can do is give you a sex life that you could only dream of. This is it, Mia. After I'm done with you, you will never have doubts about me again."


	26. Chapter 26

**The chapter you have all been waiting for ;)**

As soon as they arrived back at the house, Dean threw the car in park and quickly ran around to the other side to help her out of the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the house. He only stopped long enough to lock the door behind them. It was only seconds before she was lying in the bed looking up at him, not quite sure what to expect.

"I have been waiting for this day ever since I first saw you on the floor of the club house." He announced as he stepped into the closet, returning with a large metal chest. He set it on the bed and she leaned forward to see what was inside.

He fished a key out of his pocket and unlocked it, before slowly lifting the lid. Mia gasped as soon as she saw the contents of the chest. It looked like it was full of every sex toy ever created!

"I bought all of these the day after I met you. I planned to use them on you a lot sooner, but after I got to know you and realized what you had been through, I locked them all up in this chest and stuck them in my closet. I was not ever sure if I would open the box again, but I am so fucking glad I got to." He grinned.

She reached inside and pulled out a pair of pink handcuffs. She turned them over in her hands admiring the quality of them, they were not the cheap plastic ones you slip out of. Next she pulled out a bundle of rope and stared down at it, trying to imagine how it would feel to be tied up with it.

"Say something please." He whispered.

"Do I have to be tied up with the rope?"

"Absolutely not. Right now I am only going to use what you are comfortable with. This is new to you and I am not going to scare you with it the first night. That is why I am going to show you everything and tell you what it does and how I would use it on you. I will let you pick what I use and what I don't. Further on down the road when we have been doing this for a while and you are used to it, you get no say in what I use on you."

"But what if it is something I really don't like?"

"Then we won't use it. But this is where I need you to be open-minded. Some of the things looks and sound scary, but you will find they bring you the most pleasure."

"I was raised to try everything at least once…it was in reference to eating my dinner, but I think it could apply to this as well." She smiled.

"That's my girl." He grinned as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "With that being said, if I use something or do something you really don't like, I want you to tell me. This is not for me to inflict pain you do not want, Mia so please don't ever let it be like that. I promise to never hurt you."

"I trust you, Dean. I know you will never hurt me that is why I want to do this. I have a feeling it is going to be interesting." She blushed.

"You have no idea!"

Dean spent the next few minutes explaining to her what everything was. She turned her nose up at some and grinned at others. She was very glad he took the time to explain what the things were, because if she were to have chosen just by the looks of them, she would not have picked a single one!

He put all of the ones she did not want in the chest and took it back into the closet. When he returned, he found her watching him with a smile.

"Are you ready for this, Mia?"

She nodded her head.

"Use your words." He scolded.

"Yes."

"Okay there are two rules you must follow. First, you are to address me as sir, 'Yes, sir. No, sir.' and so on. This only applies when we are in this bedroom, I don't expect you to ever call me sir anywhere else."

"I understand, Sir."

A grin crept to his lips. "I knew you would catch on quick. Now rule number two, you have a safe word. If you can't take something any longer you say the word and I will stop, no questions asked. Since tonight is your first night and since your leg is injured I am not going to be nearly as rough as I normally would be."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief. "What is my safe word, sir?"

"Marriage." He smirked. "Last chance, any more questions?"

"No, sir."

"Then its time."

Dean grabbed the handcuffs and hooked them onto her wrists before using the rope to tie the cuffs to the bedpost. She was thankful she had the fuzzy cuffs against her wrist, instead of the rough rope. She was so busy looking up at the cuffs and rope, that she did not see Dean's hands move to the hem of her dress. It was not until she heard the sound of material being ripped that she looked down to find him tearing her dress off. She gasped as it fell to the bed in two pieces. He sunk his teeth into her neck. She tried to reach out and touch his hair, but her hands would not move. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Looks like you won't be using those tonight." He smirked.

"Looks like you won't be getting a hand job tonight." She groaned.

"Excuse me? Did you just talk back to me?" He growled.

She snapped her mouth shut and shook her head.

"Now you are lying to me? It looks like I need to show you what happens when you choose to disobey me." He placed his hands on her hips and flipped her entire body over, so she was on her stomach. He quickly propped a pillow under her hips to keep her injured leg from being forced into the mattress. "Stick your ass out." He ordered and she immediately obeyed. He tore her panties off and tossed them to the floor along with her dress.

Mia gasped when she felt his large hand connect with her ass. "I want you to count them. You mess up and I start over." Before she could even reply, he landed the next smack to her ass. "One!" She cried. He continued this for the next few minutes, making sure to smack each cheek to even out the pain. "Twenty." She moaned, she could not believe how hot it felt to be spanked. At first it hurt and she couldn't believe he was spanking her, but now after twenty spankings, she was loving it. The pain was gone and now she felt herself growing even wetter with each smack.

"I better stop, it looks like you are beginning to enjoy this too much." He whispered against her ear as his hand slid down her wet slit, causing her to shiver.

"Yes, sir." She moaned.

"Too bad you can't get off until I tell you too." He informed her as his finger slid inside of her, causing to nearly come on the spot. He added a second and began thrusting them in and out of her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Can I come please, Sir?"

"Nope." He replied as he grabbed the vibrating toy and turned it on full blast, before pressing it to her clit, causing her to cry out.

"Please, please, please!"

"Beg me for it."

She began shaking with need and she tried everything she could to not come. "Please sir, please let me come. I will do whatever it takes to make you come too. Please let me come."

"Come." His one simple word sent her spiraling out of control as her orgasm ripped through her. Never had she felt something as intense as what she felt from that. He grabbed her hips and spun her around once more, this time helping her into a sitting position with her back against the pillows. He got off the bed and slid off his jeans and boxers, kicking them to the side, before sliding back onto the bed.

Mia licked her lips as she watched him take positon. He was straddling her body, with his knees digging into the mattress as he arched back giving her full access to his cock. She did not need any instructions to know what he wanted. She instantly leaned forward and took his cock in her mouth. He tasted so masculine and hot, she could already feel herself growing wet again. He shoved more and more of himself into her mouth, until her heard her soft gagging. He slid out to let her catch her breath, before shoving right back in again.

It felt like heaven having her warm mouth wrapped around his dick. He was not sure he could keep his cool with her tonight. She was everything he had ever wanted, it was like Christmas morning for him having his dick down her throat.

"You like having my cock in your mouth?"

"Wsser." She replied around his cock.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" He asked with a grin as he pulled himself out of her mouth.

"Yes, Sir." She smiled.

"You ready for me to fuck you now?"

"YES, SIR!"

"How bad do you want it?"

"So bad I ache for it."

"Excuse me."

"Sir!" She quickly added.

"Hmm should I let you live in agony or should I give it to you?"

"Please." She begged.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, sir."

"Well since you asked me soooo nicely… he slid down her body until his cock was at her entrance. He did not even give her a warning before he drove himself all the way into her. Her eyes closed and he reached out and pinched her nipples, causing her eyes to shoot open. "You know better than to close your eyes. They stay on me the entire time." He hissed.

"Yes, sir." She moaned as his grip lessened on her nipples.

His hands dug into her hips as he began driving himself all the way into her, before sliding all the way out of her, a combination that had her moaning one second and groaning the next. He created a steady rhythm before his hand slid down and caressed her clit. She wiggled against him, begging him for a rougher caress.

"Mia, normally I can hold out for quite some time, but I have been waiting for this moment being so deep inside of you, I just can't hold on very long." He whispered as he buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Then don't. Come for me, Dean." She breathed.

He pressed his lips to hers as he thrust into her a few more times, before he felt himself let go. His hands tangled in her hair as he came. He could feel her coming again as her pussy clamped down around his throbbing cock.

They remained like this for a few minutes, before he rolled off of her and undid the rope and unlocked her cuffs.

She rubbed her wrists, admiring the redness from her trying to yank herself free.

"So what did you think?" He asked as he slid into bed beside her.

"Why the hell did we wait so fucking long!?" She groaned.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a few months since the shooting and Mia was now walking perfectly fine. Something Dean feared she would never be able to do. As she physically grew stronger, her relationship with Dean also grew stronger. After her introduced her to the dominate/submissive lifestyle, she could not get enough. They would spend their nights enjoying the wonderful world of BDSM. Mia tried to focus on her amazing sex life to help ease the pain of knowing both of her friends were just a few short months away from giving birth. Mia did the best she could to hide her jealousy from her friends.

Marisol was now eight months pregnant with a son, they chose to name Matthew. And Michelle was now six months pregnant with a daughter they chose to name Addyson. Both women were absolutely glowing and looked happier than Mia had ever seen them.

XXX

"Do you know what Mia wanted to see us about?" Michelle asked as she and Marisol waddled into the club house.

"She didn't say, just that it was important."

"I wonder what it is about."

Michelle's questions was answered the minute they walked through the door. Pink and blue decorations hung all around the club house. There was even a table covered with pink and blue snacks and drinks. All of the guys wearing blue shirts, surrounded Mia wearing a pink dress, as they stood in the middle of the room holding one pink and one blue balloon.

"Sorry Michelle I could not get any of them to wear pink!" Mia chuckled.

Michelle and Marisol were both brought to tears from the sight in front of them.

"You really didn't think I would let my two best friends go without baby showers did you?" Mia grinned as she hugged each woman. "Roman, Wade get your women some tissues!" Mia yelled as she used her thumb to wipe their happy tears away.

"Thank you, Mia." They both sobbed.

"If you two keep crying, we will be forced to kick you out." Randy grinned as he stepped forward and embraced each woman.

"She even bought you a two a pink cake and a blue cake, where the hell she was able to finds someone to make those bright colored cakes is beyond me!" Roman announced as he pointed towards the table they sat on.

"I can't believe you got the guys to dress up in something other than a black or white shirt." Marisol marveled as she looked around at the men.

"Well when you are dating the vice president…" She grinned. "Just kidding, they were all really excited to dress up. It was actually Ryan's idea."

"It is very special that they did. Even if they are not in pink…wait a second why isn't Wade wearing pink, it is his kid!" Michelle got up from her seat and marched over to Wade and dragged him outside, leaving Marisol and Mia to laugh themselves to tears.

The baby showers continued for a few more hours, until both women were so exhausted their husbands had to practically carry them out.

"Thanks again, Mia you are the best!" Marisol smiled as she grabbed her purse.

"Yes, just wait until it is your turn. We will throw you the best baby shower ever." Michelle added as she grabbed her purse.

"You both deserve it. Now go home and get some rest, you don't need to be wearing those babies out!"

"Thanks, Mia." Wade and Roman both smiled as they helped their women out to their cars.

"Hey I have a few things to take care of and then we can go." Dean announced.

"No problem. She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

Mia wandered outside to the backyard and sat on the swing as she looked up at the stars.

"Need some company?" Ryback asked.

"Sure." She smiled as she scooted over to make room for him.

They remained silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "What is on your mind kiddo?"

She let out a sigh. "Sometimes I feel like I don't think I can do it. My dream has always been to be a wife and a mother, and now in order to be with Dean I can't have either of those things. I love Dean and I don't want to ever be without him, but I don't know if I can let go of my dreams"

"It is my biggest regret." He sighed. "At one point I had a wife and a beautiful daughter. I rescued her from an abusive boyfriend and we instantly hit it off. We were together for two years before we got married. Our daughter was born later that same year. It was better than I had imagined."

"What happened?"

"Well I was still young and stupid and I thought this job was more important than they were. We got into an argument about how I was not there for them when they need me. She took Zoey and left. I got a call from the hospital later that day that they had been in a car accident and both were killed on impact."

"Oh my gosh!" She cried as she threw herself into his arms.

"I did not tell you this so you would feel bad for me. I am telling you this because you need to decide in your hear which one means more to you, because before you know it, it could be gone. My dream was to be a part of this club and I let the women I love slip away because I chose my dream over what was best. Does being with Dean mean more to you than you becoming a wife and mother? Really think about the answer to that. I have seen the way you look at the girls with such longing, they have everything you want in life, but you won't get. Dean will probably kill me for talking to you about this, but I just had to help you see that you have a decision to make. It will impact your entire life."

His words hit Dean straight in the chest. It was at the exact moment that Dean knew something had to change. Mia did not deserve to have to choose between him and her dreams.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey babe are you ready to go?" Dean asked as he stepped outside onto the patio.

"Yeah, just a minute." She replied as he leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck. "Thank you for this talk. You do not even know how bad I needed to hear that." She whispered.

"I am here for you anytime you need it." He smiled.

Mia followed Dean into the house and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So what were you two talking about out there?"

"My dreams." She replied.

He did not think she would actually tell him the truth about it, but he was thankful for the honesty. "What are your dreams, Mia? Aside from the marriage and kid's thing."

She stopped and looked at him, shocked that he had asked her that. No one had ever bother to ask her that question before. "Well, I have always dreamt of being a teacher. So I guess my dream would be to go to college and get a teaching degree."

He cocked his head at her and smiled. "I had no idea you wanted to be a teacher."

"Eh it is just one of those things that are not going to happen. My other dream is to get a real job where I can make money of my own and not have to take it from you."

"Mia, going to college is not so farfetched. I think you should do it. I mean you finished high school right?"

"Yes, I finished. I was actually one of the top students in the class. I used my studies as a way to escape the hell I was living in." She sighed.

"Then I say you should apply for college. There is nothing stopping you. And as for a job, if you are set on getting a job away from the club house, I can make it happen. I don't want you working full time quite yet, but I can find you a part time job somewhere."

Her eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, Mia. At first I did not want you out in the world in fear that you would disappear, but now I feel much better knowing you won't just leave. I will see what I can do for you."

She threw her arms around his neck. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She whispered as she tried to fight back tears.

"Never be afraid to tell me what you want. I will move Heaven and earth to give you want you want. Now come on and let's go home. It is been an exhausting day." He smiled as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

XXX

The next morning, Dean slid out of bed and quickly dressed. He tried to be as quite as he could be so he didn't wake her. He didn't want to explain why she couldn't go with him today. He was on him motorcycle less than three minutes after getting out of bed.

When he arrived at the clubhouse, he found everyone sitting around the kitchen table, enjoying breakfast.

"I think you forgot someone." Randy chuckled as he looked behind Dean in search of Mia.

"I left her at home on purpose. Can I have a word with you two?" He pointed in the direction of the married couples.

"Sure man, what is going on?" Roman asked as he stood up from the table.

Dean furiously shook his head. "Not you two, _you two_." He repeated as he pointed to Michelle and Marisol.

"Us? What the hell do you need us for?" Michelle questioned as she stuck another bite of pancakes into her mouth.

"Can I have your wives for the day?" Dean asked as he looked from Dean to Roman.

"What do you need them for?" Roman asked wearily.

"Something important. Don't worry I know they are both pregnant, I promise I will take good care of them. You two behave yourselves and I might even buy you a jar of pickles and a tub of ice cream." He grinned.

"I'm in!" Marisol smiled as she rose from her chair.

"Again, what do you need us for?"

"You will see soon enough, but if it makes your decision any easier, it is a surprise for Mia she has no idea about."

"Then count me in too." She grinned.

"What about Mia? She is going to be asking where everyone is." Wade pointed out.

"Then you guys go visit her and distract her. Consider yourselves lucky, she is not moody and pregnant so you don't have to worry about saying the wrong thing." He winked.

"We are in!" Wade and Roman both chuckled.

XXX

Mia took a shower and got dressed before wandering around the house in search of something to do. She flipped on the television and a commercial for a college was advertised. She grabbed Dean's laptop and began her search. She was about to apply for a third college when there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" She asked with a smile as she stepped aside to let Wade and Roman in.

"We just thought we would drop by for a visit. Dean was out on business and the girls were at their mommy class so we thought you could use the company." Roman smiled.

"Absolutely." She grinned.

"What are you doing?" Wade asked as he motioned towards the laptop.

"I am applying for college."

"That is awesome, Mia. We will support you however we can."

"Speaking of support…" She shut the laptop and looked at both me. "I wanted to let you both know that I am here for you guys when you need it. I know things are going to be difficult once they have the babies, so I am here whenever you need me. If you need a babysitter so you and your ladies can go out, if you need an extra hand at home, if you need advice. I am here for you both."

Both men smiled. "Thank you, Mia. I think you are probably the only person we would trust to watch our kids." Wade chuckled.

"And we are here for you, Mia. Not just the two of us by Randy and Ryan as well. We know Dean can be a handful and a pain in the ass to deal with, so we are always here if you need to talk. Or if he fucks up and crosses the line, we would be more than happy to step in and kick his ass." Roman added.

"It is such an amazing feeling to have all of you guys. It is like having four protective dads, well three actually Randy is like an annoying brother!"

All three of them laughed. "You are always going to be a part of our family, Mia. No matter what happens you are one of ours." Roman smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Dean arrived home later than night and Mia was glad he was back. "Hey baby there you are. I have not heard from you all day." She smiled as she hugged him as he walked in the front door.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Club business, you know how it is. Hey tomorrow we are having a big club meeting and I would love it if you were to join us."

"I would be honored to join you!"

"Sounds great. Now why don't you go on and get upstairs." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Mmm only if you plan on tying me up."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, baby you know that." He smiled as he watched her prance up the stairs.

XXX

When they arrived at the clubhouse everyone was already there sitting around and waiting.

"Everyone have a seat, please. We are going to start." Roman announced.

Everyone grabbed a chair and took a seat before looking up at the large Samoan.

"I have a few announcements to make. Now these have been well thought out and have been under consideration for quite some time now…I will be stepping down as president of the Shield. Dean will be taking my place."

Mia threw herself into Dean's arms. "I am so proud of you! You will be a great president." She whispered.

"I will not be walking away by any means, simply just stepping to the side so that I have plenty of time to spend with my new wife and son. Randy will now be the vice president and Wade will act as the secretary and treasurer. Ryan you are still sergeant in arms."

Ryan nodded in appreciation for not having to be stuck doing boring office work.

"Michelle, the plus side of him being in that position is that he can do it from home and it's quite flexible. Don't think he is going to be away from home more because of it." Roman smiled.

"Cheers to moving up in life!" Marisol smiled as they all held up their beers and waters for the women.

"Now I would like to say something." Dean announced as he took Romans spot in the middle of the room. "This is not about being promoted to president, while I am excited that is not what is most important to me right now. He looked at Mia and smiled. "Before I met you I vowed to never love a woman again. I didn't want to live with one, marry one or have kids with one. I was quite set in my ways. That was until I saw you lying on the ground of this very room many months ago. I knew from that day that you were special and boy was I right! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would fall in love with a nineteen year old, but I did. I didn't want to admit it to anyone at first, but as you can tell I don't care to hide it any longer. Mia, I love you with every ounce of my being. I know I am a prick half the time and don't deserve it, but I am grateful for your love in return."

Mia felt the tear prickling at her eyes as she listened to his heartfelt speech. She was waiting for one of the guy to make a wisecrack or something, but no one did. She looked around and saw the sincerity in their eyes, they knew he meant every word and none of them were going to give him shit for it.

"Dean…" She whispered.

"Let me finish, Mia. The other night I heard you talking to Ryan about making the decision between me and your dreams and something changed in me. I realized I had no right to make you choose, so as of right now I am not going to make you." Dean got down onto one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I never thought I would say this, but Mia will you marry me?"

She looked down at him in disbelief. "Are you sure? I mean if you don't…."

"Shut up and say 'yes' already. He spent hours searching for that perfect ring." Marisol informed.

"Yes, Dean. A million times yes. I have never wanted anything more in my life." She cried.

He pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Mia Ambrose I love you." He whispered against her.

"And I love you too." She giggled.

Everyone erupted in cheers and applause, congratulating the two on their engagement.

"Excited much?" Randy snickered as he looked at Marisol.

"Yeah...isn't everyone?"

"I'm just asking since you peed your pants."

She looked down and gasped.

"Looks like Michelle was just as excited!" He chuckled.

Marisol looked from her feet to Michelle's. "That isn't pee."

Randy eyes widened as he looked from one panicked woman to the other. "We have two babies coming! We need to get them to the hospital ASAP!" He shouted.

Wade and Roman raced to catch their women.

"Wade, I am only seven and a half months, it is too soon!" Michelle cried.

"Everything will be okay. Just breathe." Wade instructed, trying to remain calm.

"Same with you Marisol. Just take some deep breaths, it is all going to be okay."

"Sorry we ruined your proposal." Marisol sighed as Roman carried her out the door.

"You didn't ruin it, you made it even more special!" Mia yelled back to her friends as they were carried out to the car.

XXX

Mia, Ryan, Randy and Dean all raced to the hospital after their friends. All four of them crowded the small waiting room as they waited to hear the news about their friends.

"The anxiety is killing me, and it is not even my kid!" Randy groaned as he paced the floor.

"It will be you one day." Ryan smirked at the younger tattoo covered man.


	30. END

After over four long hours without any word, Roman finally emerged. All four of them hopped to their feet and raced to his side. He held out his phone and showed them all the picture of his son.

"Oh Roman! He is beautiful, congratulations." Mia cooed as she hugged him.

"Congrats, bro." Randy and Ryan exclaimed.

"The doctor said as soon as she gets settled into a room, she can have visitors so it should not be too much longer. Have you heard from Wade or Michelle yet?"

"No, not a word yet." Dean sighed.

"It will be okay, they just need the extra time to make sure everything is okay." Ryan smiled trying to lighten everyone's mood.

"I am going to go back and check on Marisol. I will come get you when she can have visitors." He smiled before disappearing down the hall.

"I have known that man for twenty years and I have never seen him look at happy." Dean whispered to Mia.

They all sat back down and Mia frowned. "I am worried about Michelle. We have not heard a single thing." She sighed.

Just then the door Roman had just disappeared in opened once more, but this time Wade stepped out. He was pale and looked like he had seen a ghost.

Dean shot out of his chair and helped Wade into one, fearing he might fall over.

"Wade, what is it? Is she okay is the baby…" Ryan was cut off midsentence by Wade.

"I…I'm a dad. I have a daughter and she is the most perfect thing I have ever seen." He marveled.

"So Addyson is okay?" Mia asked.

"Yes, they are both fine. She is a little and only weights five pounds, but other than that the doctors said she is healthy."

"Can we see her?" Randy asked.

"They are moving her into a room, you can come visit her in a little bit."

"Smile you are a dad this is the best day of your life!" Ryan chuckled.

"I just can't get over the fact that I am a dad…that I created that perfect baby."

"Well what are you doing out here with us and not in there holding your baby?" Dean asked.

"You are right!" Wade shot out of his chair with a smile. "See you guys in a little bit." He called back to them.

XXX

They waited for another hour before a nurse told them to follow her back to the room. Ryan and Randy decided to get back to the club house to call all of the extended friends to let them know the babies had been born, something Wade and Roman had asked them to do when the time came. Dean and Mia were relieved to find out the nurses let Marisol and Michelle share a room. When they stepped inside, each woman was in the bed holding their baby as their husband looked down at his beautiful family.

"They are so perfect." Mia whispered as she stepped inside.

"Would you like to hold her?" Michelle asked.

"More than anything else in the word." She replied as she took the latte bundle and sat down in the chair. She looked down at the perfect newborn and smiled. "You are perfect." She whispered to Addyson.

"Dean have a seat." Roman urged as he sat Dean down in the chair he had just vacated. Before Dean could protest, he was being handled a little blue bundle. Something inside of him snapped. Why had he been so against this? This baby was perfect and he felt perfect in Dean's arms. He looked down at baby Matthew and smiled. "Maybe these little things aren't so bad after all."

"Marisol, I love you more than I ever have. You have given me the most precious gift, I can never properly thank you." Roman whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"You properly thanked me by being by my side through it all. I don't have to worry about you ever not providing for us. I know we will always be a family." She smiled as she tilted her head up and caught his lips with her own.

"Thank you Michelle for making me the happiest man on earth. Our daughter is the miracle that kept us from getting annulled and I am forever thankful for that because the thought of not being with you kills me inside." Wade whispered.

"Oh Wade I never would have signed those papers in the first place. I know things moved fast, but who is to be the judge of what is too fast? It was the right move for us and I have never been happier."

"So I guess me going MIA was a good thing since you two got to play house." Mia winked as she handed Addyson back to her mother.

"She does have a point." Wade chuckled.

Mia turned around and found Dean looking down at Matthew with a smile. He looked to be genuinely happy. As soon as Matthew started to fuss, Dean shook his head. "I think I broke him!" He panicked.

"He is just hungry." Marisol chuckled.

Roman took the baby from Dean and handed him to mother.

"Mia and I are going to get out of here and let you get some rest. We just wanted to make sure all six of you were okay."

"Thank you, it means the world to us." Michelle smiled.

"We all love you both very much." Marisol announced, trying to fight back tears.

"And we love you." Mia whispered as she patted her hand. "We will be back tomorrow." She announced as she gave Michelle a hug. "Good luck daddies." She giggled.

Dean waved to them before wrapping his arm around Mia's waist and led her quietly out the room. As soon as they were outside the hospital and next to the motorcycle, she smiled at him. "They are both adorable aren't they?"

"Oh yes, they are perfect."

"I think I have decided that I am okay with not having a baby. I mean I can get my fix from Matthew and Addyson so I get the both of best world. A girl to shop with and a boy to play sports with. And the best part is I am marrying you, which is more than I ever imagined. A damn good compromise if I do say so myself."

He grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Mia, I change my mind."

"About getting married?" She asked worried.

"About having a baby."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way Roman and Wade looked at Michelle and Marisol, it was like their lives has been completed. The twinkle in both Michelle's, and Marisol's eyes as they looked at their babies…I want you to have that look. I want us to look into our babies eyes and know_ together_ we created them."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, Mia. I want you to have my babies. Well baby for now…we can talk about more later on."

"We are going to have to wait a little while for that."

"Why?"

"Because your fiancé is going to college!" She grinned.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly into him. "I've always wanted to fuck a college chick." He grinned.

"Maybe if we are lucky you will get her pregnant one day." She winked.

"Oh believe me, I plan too." He smirked before he pressed his lips to hers.

Dean thought there was nothing in the world that could change his mind about the marriage and kid's thing. That was until that raven haired wonder slid into his life. He knew he would have a daughter one day that would have him tied around his little finger, and the thought of that warmed his heart. He used to be a bad ass biker that no one dared to mess with, now all he wanted was to hold his baby in his arms. But for now, he decided to live it up with his fiancé. After all she wasn't going to tie herself up!

**This is the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for your support with this story. I appreciate all of your kind reviews and all of the story follows and favorites. Until next time! -Sarah**


End file.
